Your Little Family and I
by chiimao13
Summary: Naruto tidak ingin mengenal lagi sosok bernama Sasuke Uchiha. Bagaimana dia tidak kecewa ketika tunangannya malah menghamili orang lain dan meminta Naruto untuk bersedia dimadu? Setelah bisa melepaskan diri dari Sasuke, beberapa tahun kemudian takdir mempertemukannya dengan anak Sasuke yang menjadi muridnya. Sasuke pun kembali dan memintanya bersedia dinikahi? SN/BL/MPREG/CH-2
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Kamar tersebut adalah kamar yang luas untuk ukuran kamar anak. Yang membedakan kamar tersebut dengan imej kamar anak-anak lainnya hanyalah satu hal. Mainan? Walau pun banyak dari mainan disana merupakan mainan dengan harga yang mungkin bisa untuk biaya hidup seorang mahasiswa selama sebulan, namun tidak ada yang aneh dari mainan-mainan tersebut. Sama seperti kamar anak lainnya, kamar satu ini tetaplah dipenuhi mainan. Buku cerita anak? Tentu saja ada. Banyak, malah. Jumlahnya sedikit lebih banyak dari buku-buku yang disediakan orang tua pada umumnya. Untuk anak penghuni kamar satu ini, orang tuanya telah memutuskan akan mendidik anaknya dengan dikelilingi oleh buku, sehingga anak itu bisa tumbuh besar dengan tidak membenci buku. Kasur, lemari, meja belajar pun tidak ada yang salah, hampir sama dengan kamar anak pada umumnya.

Yang begitu aneh adalah kenyataan bahwa kamar ini selalu rapi setiap harinya. Jika sedang bermain pun, anak penghuni kamar akan bermain dengan sangat rapi. Bahkan tidak seperti teman-teman TK-nya yang jika mengeluarkan mainan selalu dengan cara ditarik sehingga banyak benda yang akhirnya berhamburan, anak ini mengeluarkannya dengan hati-hati seakan tiap mainan adalah sepatu kaca yang super rapuh dan gampang pecah.

Mungkin ini adalah didikan orangtuanya yang begitu ketat, sehingga anak tersebut bersikap sangat disiplin, bahkan terlalu disiplin untuk anak seusianya. Namun tenang saja, ini tidak seperti kebanyakan cerita tentang orang tua yang kejam dan terlalu keras dalam mendidik anaknya sehingga cerita berakhir dengan tragedi.

Dalam kisah ini, si orangtua masihlah berlaku seperti orangtua yang baik. Ia menemani anaknya walau badan sudah letih, tahu kalau waktunya bersama dengan sang anak tiap harinya tidaklah banyak. Pada jam-jam seperti ini, si orangtua akan menemani anaknya menjemput tidur malam dengan membacakan salah satu cerita dari ratusan buku cerita yang dia belikan. Seperti biasanya, si orangtua akan mengambil satu buku secara acak dari lemari buku di kamar anaknya tersebut, lalu berjalan mendekati sang anak yang sudah siap dengan kepala yang diletakkan di atas bantal. Selimut sudah menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Dia hanya perlu menunggu orangtuanya untuk duduk di sampingnya dan membacakan cerita sampai dia tertidur.

"Si tudung merah…" Suara menenangkan tersebut terdengar tepat di samping sang anak, menandakan bahwa si orangtua telah menempatkan dirinya di samping tubuh anaknya. "Cerita yang bagus juga. Cerita ini sebenarnya terkenal, hanya saja papa belum pernah membacakannya untukmu."

Mata bulat sang anak mengerjap. Dia merasa sudah familiar dengan judul tersebut. "Tapi Nagato sudah tahu ceritanya, papa," protesnya.

Si ayah mengacuhkan bukunya untuk sementara. Dia melirik ke arah sang anak yang menatapnya dengan mata berbinar kepolosan.

"Papa tahu kau tidak mungkin membaca ini sendirian."

Bukannya si ayah ingin meragukan anaknya sendiri. Tidak. Nagato sudah berumur lima tahun dan sudah bisa membaca walau pelan-pelan dan harus dieja. Tapi karena itulah si ayah tahu benar Nagato tidak mungkin membaca bukunya sendirian. Dia tidak suka membuang terlalu banyak waktu untuk membaca satu buku cerita pelan-pelan. Pelayan di rumah Nagato pun tidak mungkin menyentuh buku-buku yang dibelikan si ayah, karena buku tersebut eksklusif hanya untuk pasangan ayah-anak pemilik rumah. _Quality time_ mereka adalah mutlak dan tidak dapat diganggu siapapun.

"Nagato sudah dibacakan ceritanya tadi di TK." Putra yang satu itu sedikit menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Tapi tahun depan Nagato pasti sudah bisa baca semua sendiri."

Dengusan geli keluar dari hidung si ayah. Namun ia dengan cepat langsung mengusap surai kecokelatan putranya itu. "Bagus. Papa pegang ucapanmu."

"Tapi nggak apa, deh, kalau papa mau bacain cerita ini." Nagato mengeratkan pegangannya pada selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. "Habis, Naru-sensei bilang dia suka cerita ini. Nagato pengen hapal biar nanti bisa cerita-cerita sama Naru-sensei."

Mendengar nama tersebut, alis si ayah terangkat. "Naru-sensei? Terakhir papa ke TK-mu, tidak ada guru yang bernama Naru."

"Guru baru! Namanya Naruto-sensei. Tapi karena kepanjangan, Nagato panggil Naru-sensei aja."

Getaran misterius terasa di badan si ayah. Satu orang yang sangat familiar baginya dan memiliki nama yang sama dengan nama yang baru saja disebutkan putranya itu kembali hadir dalam ingatannya. Orang itu pun memiliki cita-cita ingin menjadi guru TK. Apa mungkin…

"Naruto Namikaze?" tanya si ayah, membuat sang anak berjengit kaget. Matanya membulat lebar, memandang si ayah dengan takjub.

"Kok papa bisa tahu? Papa hebat!" pujinya.

"Papa tahu segalanya, Nagato." Manik hitamnya meredup, memandang anaknya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Bahkan papa tahu tentang sensei barunya Nagato?" Mata si anak tidak henti-hentinya membinarkan kekaguman pada sosok si ayah yang memang adalah idolanya.

"Tentu tahu." Bibir tipis si ayah melukiskan sebuah senyuman. "Sangat tahu."

(눈_눈)(눈_눈)(눈_눈)

Naruto Namikaze sedang berolahraga kecil-kecilan. Sedari tadi dia membungkukkan badannya kepada setiap orang tua yang sedang menjemput anak mereka. Hei, bagi Naruto, membungkukkan badan berkali-kali sudah termasuk olahraga. Itu adalah olahraga yang sangat menguntungkan karena selain bisa untuk menggerakkan tubuh, olahraga kecil tersebut termasuk bagian dari pekerjaannya sebagai seorang guru TK.

Dapat menjalankan profesi yang telah dia idam-idamkan sejak kecil merupakan sesuatu yang sangat spesial bagi Naruto. Karena itu, seberat apa pun pekerjaan yang harus dia lakukan, Naruto sudah bertekad akan bersikap profesional dan tidak menyerah.

Tak perlu waktu yang lama untuk membuktikan keprofesionalan yang dia miliki.

"Papa!" Sosok kecil berambut merah yang suaranya sudah Naruto hafal itu kini berlari dari arah kotak pasir menuju ke arah Naruto. Namun matanya memandang lurus ke depan dengan penuh binar bahagia. Tidak langsung menggamit tangan orang tuanya seperti anak-anak lain, anak satu ini malah berdiri di samping Naruto dan memegang tangannya. Sementara itu, sosok yang tadi dipanggil sebagai papa telah sampai tepat di hadapan Naruto.

Sekilas, Naruto tahu sosok di depannya itu sempat membelalakkan matanya kaget begitu memasuki area TK dan melihatnya.

"Naru…"

"Selamat siang," potong Naruto cepat. Dia harus berbicara sebelum sosok di depannya berbicara yang tidak-tidak. "Anda pasti ayah dari Nagato-kun. Terima kasih telah menjemputnya hari ini. Biasanya saya melihat Nagato-kun dijemput oleh orang lain yang kata Nagato-kun adalah asisten Anda. Namun saya senang Nagato-kun terlihat gembira saat tahu Andalah yang menjemputnya."

"Nar…"

"Ah, maaf, saya belum memperkenalkan diri sehingga mungkin Anda heran melihat saya disini. Saya Naruto Namikaze, guru yang baru dua minggu lalu mengajar di TK ini. Mohon bantuannya mulai dari sekarang." Naruto membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan.

"Naru-sensei, papa bilang papa tahu Naru-sensei lho!" Tangan kanan Nagato telah meraih tangan ayahnya, sementara tangan kirinya masih ia gunakan untuk menggamit tangan Naruto.

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum sambil memandang Nagato. "Oh ya?"

"Benar! Kemarin papa bahkan tahu nama lengkap Naru-sensei sebelum Nagato menyebutnya!" Nagato dengan heboh menceritakan betapa hebatnya ayahnya itu, bisa menebak seperti cenayang. "Benar, 'kan, papa?"

Si ayah melirik Nagato, tidak sanggup untuk menghilangkan binar yang ada di matanya. "Benar." Dia mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, maafkan saya." Naruto membungkukkan badannya lagi. "Maaf, saya malah tidak tahu kalau Anda mengetahui identitas saya padahal saya belum mengenal Anda. Yang saya tahu hanyalah Anda adalah ayah dari Nagato-kun."

"Sasuke Uchiha," sahut sosok itu cepat. "Aku adalah Sasuke Uchiha, ayah dari Nagato Uchiha."

Naruto memberikan senyumnya. "Kalau begitu, salam kenal, Uchiha-san."

* * *

 **Your Little Family and I  
Pairing: Sasunaru, Sasumen  
Genre: Romance, Family, Drama  
Rating: T-M  
Warning: Yaoi, Boys Love, MPREG, typo, cliché story, AU, etc  
Don't read this if you don't like the plot, the story, the character, or the pairing.  
I'm sorry, but I won't accept any flame.**

 **Naruto ⓒMasashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Enam tahun lalu…

 _Berpacaran selama lebih dari lebih empat tahun dengan seorang Sasuke Uchiha telah membuktikan bahwa sesungguhnya Naruto adalah seorang pemuda yang tidak dapat diremehkan. Siapa sangka pemuda ugal-ugalan yang suka seenaknya sendiri setiap saat ternyata juga mampu memenangkan hati sang murid teladan sekolah?_

 _Tak hanya itu, si pemuda urakan itu bisa membuat si murid teladan tersebut menyalahgunakan kekuasaannya sebagai mantan ketua OSIS untuk membuat para 'pengikutnya' membantunya melamar si pemuda di hari kelulusan mereka._

 _Naruto tak pernah menyangka kalau dia akan diculik kekasihnya ke atap setelah upacara kelulusan selesai, untuk melihat kejutan besar dari kekasihnya itu. Di lapangan, murid-murid telah berbaris membentuk kata-kata 'Will you marry me?', membuat para guru yang berada di lantai satu hanya bisa mengernyit tidak paham sewaktu murid-murid mereka mendadak berbaris tanpa adanya arahan maupun sempritan peluit._

 _Di tahun ketiga mereka berpacaran, Naruto Namikaze telah dilamar oleh Sasuke Uchiha._

 _Tentu tidak berarti mereka langsung menikah setelah lulus SMA. Sasuke hanya ingin menyematkan status 'tunangan' kepada kekasihnya itu. Dia tahu benar kalau kehidupan kuliah tidaklah sepolos kehidupan SMA. Tambah banyak lagi keliaran yang akan mereka lihat disana. Ada baiknya kalau Sasuke lebih mengukuhkan hubungannya dengan Naruto sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan._

 _Dengan alasan yang sama, Sasuke akhirnya 'menculik' Naruto untuk tinggal bersamanya selulus SMA. Sebuah apartemen kecil yang tidak terlalu jauh dari universitas Sasuke maupun universitas Naruto dijadikan pilihan utama yang langsung disetujui kedua belah pihak. Dari universitas Sasuke, hanya perlu sekali ganti kereta dan sedikit jalan kaki. Sedangkan dari universitas Naruto, perlu dua kali naik kereta dan tidak perlu jalan kaki terlalu banyak karena universitas ada tepat di seberang stasiun. Stasiun terdekat ditempuh dengan lima menit berjalan kaki, dan supermarket yang cukup besar ada di depan stasiun persis. Tempat yang lumayan strategis, bukan?_

 _Orangtua Sasuke dan Naruto yang ada di luar Konoha pun mendukung-mendukung saja. Mereka sudah tahu segalanya karena hubungan anak-anak mereka sangatlah terbuka. Fakta bahwa keduanya merupakan kaum minoritas yang bisa saja mendapatkan celaan dari masyarakat tidaklah membuat para orangtua itu membenci anaknya. Bahkan mereka pun terkadang singgah di apartemen Sasuke dan Naruto sewaktu mereka berkunjung ke Konoha. Tapi tentu saja di balik semua itu, awalnya Naruto dan Sasuke dengan tanpa menyerah berjuang untuk meyakinkan kedua kepala keluarga Uchiha dan Namikaze kalau mereka menjalin hubungan yang benar-benar serius. Hubungan mereka dari awal bukanlah sekedar coba-coba, tapi mereka berdua langsung memiliki pandangan akan masa depan yang sama._

 _Tidak masalah kalau memang belum ada yang bisa benar-benar melegalkan mereka, toh walau tidak terikat hubungan secara hukum, mereka sudah seperti sebuah keluarga kecil yang akan menapaki kehidupan bersama._

 _Semua memang berjalan dengan sangat baik, sampai akhirnya tiba saat dimana Sasuke harus merelakan kepergian Naruto. Bukan untuk selamanya, hanya selama tiga bulan saja. Mereka yang biasanya selalu bersama akhirnya mau tidak mau belajar untuk terpisah sementara karena Naruto mendapat kesempatan untuk mengikuti program pertukaran sepanjang musim gugur di negara lain, tepatnya di kota Kumo. Sementara Sasuke yang dengan semena-menanya mengatakan akan menyusulnya, ternyata harus tetap tinggal di Konoha karena masih harus tetap kuliah. Program pertukaran baru akan dapat dia jalani pada semester depan. Tentu saja tidak ada gunanya, bukan?_

 _Naruto sendiri berangkat dengan hati yang gelisah. Dia senang mendapat kesempatan untuk berkunjung ke Kumo dan mengamati pendidikan disana. Namun hatinya entah kenapa merasa tidak rela meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian. Karena itulah, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk tidak berlama-lama disana. Dua minggu sebelum murid pertukaran lainnya pulang ke negara masing-masing, Naruto telah undur diri dari Kumo dan cepat-cepat pulang ke apartemen yang dia tinggali bersama Sasuke. Tentu saja dia membuat surprise untuk kekasihnya itu dengan tidak mengabarinya._

 _Sesampainya di apartemen, Naruto menyingkirkan semua bukti yang menunjukkan bahwa dia telah pulang. Dia sendiri lalu bersembunyi di kamar Sasuke, kamar yang terkadang dia tempati bersamanya. Jangan berpikiran kotor dulu. Mereka hanya tidur di kasur yang sama. Sudah ada perjanjian antara Naruto dan Sasuke kalau Naruto tidak ingin disentuh sebelum umur dua puluh tahun, yang artinya Sasuke harus menunggu sampai tahun depan, karena Naruto baru saja berulangtahun ke-19. Sasuke setuju saja. Selama dia bisa bersama dengan orang yang dia cintai itu, tentu saja nafsu pun bisa dia tahan, bukan?_

 _Kamar dikunci dari dalam oleh Naruto setelah memastikan bahwa di luar tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ruangan baru saja dimasuki orang. Pintu pun sudah dia kunci lagi agar Sasuke tidak curiga nantinya. Dia tidak sabar menanti seperti apa reaksi Sasuke waktu pulang nanti. Mungkin satu jam lagi? Ah, tidak apa-apa, toh, Naruto bisa tidur sejenak di kasur kekasihnya itu._

 _Namun ternyata dia ketiduran sampai hampir dua jam. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Sasuke telah memasuki kamar. Namun yang membangunkannya sendiri adalah suara sang kekasih…_

… _yang sedang bersuara berat dan menyebut sebuah nama yang cukup familiar bagi Naruto._

 _Ditambah dengan suara lain yang bisa disangkutpautkan dengan nama yang familiar tadi._

 _Setelah hening selama beberapa detik sambil menetralkan pandangan matanya, Naruto menempelkan telinganya di pintu untuk memastikan dia tidak salah dengar. Yakin dengan pendengaran dan tebakannya, Naruto dengan cepat membuka pintu dengan kuncinya dan berjalan selangkah agar dapat melihat dengan lebih jelas apa yang sedang terjadi di ruang tengah apartemen tersebut._

 _Dua sosok yang familiar sedang bergelut di atas sofa. Seseorang yang dia kenal sedang berada di bawah tubuh kekasihnya tanpa sehelai benang pun. Kakinya diangkat oleh kekasihnya dan diletakkan di atas pundak kiri kekasihnya. Kekasihnya sendiri hanya mengenakan celana yang telah melorot. Sekilas, Naruto dapat melihat cairan putih kental yang mengalir di selangkangan seseorang tersebut serta membasahi celana kekasihnya. Kelihatannya dua orang tersebut terburu nafsu sehingga mereka langsung melakukannya tanpa perlu ranjang. Mata Naruto menatap intens kedua orang tersebut._

 _Sasuke Uchiha dan…_

 _Menma Uzumaki._

 _Teman sekelasnya sewaktu SMA, sekaligus sepupu jauhnya dari pihak sang ibu. Sempat dijauhi oleh murid-murid setelah rahasianya akan tubuhnya yang sedikit berbeda dari para lelaki lainnya diketahui oleh para murid. Beruntung, SMA tersebut memiliki ketua OSIS yang disegani dan tidak mentolerir bullying bernama Sasuke Uchiha. Kisah cinta seorang Menma lalu dimulai dari adegan penyelamatannya oleh Sasuke. Kisah cinta yang akhirnya berakhir tragis karena dia harus patah hati sebelum sempat menyatakan cinta, sang Uchiha telah dimiliki oleh orang lain. Walau cinta tersebut tak terbalas, sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau seorang Menma tetap memendam rasa pada seorang Sasuke._

 _Dan kali ini nampaknya terjadi perubahan plot mendadak, dimana cerita tragedi tersebut berakhir bahagia. Namun, nampaknya cerita ini akan menjadi sebuah tragedi bagi pihak lain._

 **(눈_눈)(눈_눈)(눈_눈)**

" _Aku tidak ingin memaksamu untuk mendengar penjelasanku, Naruto."_

" _Dan aku tidak pernah memaksamu untuk menjelaskan, Sasuke."_

 _Situasi yang sangat canggung, dimana Sasuke Uchiha masih bertelanjang dada dengan Menma Uzumaki di sebelahnya, mengenakan pakaian acak-acakan karena dipakai terburu-buru. Sedangkan Naruto Namikaze yang berlabel sebagai kekasih- ah, tunangannya, malah duduk di hadapan mereka._

" _Mataku telah melihat semuanya. Cukup jelas kejadian apa yang sedang terjadi di sini."_

" _Silakan tampar aku, pukul aku sekeras yang kau mau." Dengan yakin Sasuke malah menyediakan dirinya untuk disiksa oleh Naruto. Toh memang dialah pihak yang bersalah di sini. Namun Naruto tak bergeming sedikit pun. Yang lebih menyiksa adalah tatapan matanya yang terus menghujam ke arahnya dan sosok yang sedang ketakutan di sampingnya._

" _Untuk apa lagi aku menampar dan memukulmu? Toh tamparan dan pukulan tidak akan melenyapkan fakta kalau kau bercinta dengan orang lain yang bukan tunanganmu," sahut Naruto dengan tenang, namun sinis._

" _Bagaimana bisa aku bercinta dengan tunanganku kalau dia saja menolak disetubuhi?" balas Sasuke dengan tenangnya._

" _Dan karena itu kau mencari pelampiasan lain, pelampiasan nafsumu? Melibatkan Menma untuk melakukannya denganmu meski tanpa ada rasa cinta darimu kepadanya?" Setiap ucapan yang dilontarkan Naruto diucapkan dengan tenangnya, seakan tidak terjadi sesuatu yang menghebohkan._

" _Aku tahu dia mencintaiku." Sasuke berucap. "Kita sudah pernah berjanji ingin suatu hubungan yang terbuka satu sama lain. Karena itu aku akan mengatakan dengan jujur kalau bukannya tidak ada cinta sama sekali untuk Menma."_

 _Keheningan melanda ruangan tersebut selepas satu kalimat itu meluncur dari mulut seorang Sasuke. Naruto tidaklah bodoh. Meski pun dia bukanlah murid unggulan yang pintar, dia sangat bisa menganalisa situasi dan kata-kata. Kalimat yang barusan dikeluarkan Sasuke merupakan sebuah kalimat berisi pernyataan negasi. Negasi dari pernyataan bahwa Sasuke tidak memiliki rasa cinta ke Menma._

" _Menma hamil. Sekitar satu setengah bulan."_

 _Awal dari rasa cinta yang tumbuh di dalam hati Menma kepada Sasuke adalah ketika Sasuke membelanya saat dia, seorang hermaprodit, di-bully oleh para siswa lain yang merasa risih dengan keberadaannya. Sekarang, status hermaprodit yang dimiliki Menma jugalah yang membuat cintanya yang selama ini bertepuk sebelah tangan menjadi bersambut._

" _Aku frustasi setelah kau tinggalkan." Sasuke memulai ceritanya, sementara tidak ada pergerakan berarti dari dua orang lain yang ada di sana. "Aku lalu diajak oleh Suigetsu pergi ke acara perkumpulan dengan anak-anak komunitas sulapnya. Kukira itu akan jadi sebuah perkumpulan biasa dengan sulap sebagai bahasannya. Ternyata Menma juga sedang ada disana karena teman baiknya adalah anggota komunitas tersebut. Akhirnya sementara mereka bercakap-cakap, kami juga bercakap-cakap." Sasuke sedikit mengambil interval untuk mengambil udara. "Ternyata kami dilibatkan di acara minum-minum…"_

 _Dari sini Naruto mulai paham akan alur yang mungkin akan dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke sebagai alasannya._

" _Melihat tatapanmu itu, tampaknya kau sudah bisa menebaknya." Sasuke mengulas senyum tipis. Namun Naruto tetap terdiam, menunggu semua jawaban keluar dari mulut Sasuke sendiri. "Kami mabuk, terbawa nafsu. Saat itu jujur saja aku sedang tidak bisa menahan diriku sendiri. Mungkin aku lelah menunggu kesediaanmu untuk kusentuh, Naruto. Kita sudah lama berpacaran, tapi yang terjauh yang kita lakukan hanyalah saling memberi tanda di leher."_

 _Seorang Menma yang notabene bukanlah seorang Naruto Namikaze pun bisa merasakan kalau kalimat-kalimat terakhir Sasuke tadi sungguh menusuk dan rasanya terkesan memojokkan. Namun target yang dituju oleh kalimat-kalimat tersebut malah tetap memasang ekspresi yang sama dengan sebelumnya. Dia bahkan tidak menampik maupun membantah dan membalas kalimat Sasuke tadi. Siapa sangka kalimat panjang yang bisa dikeluarkan Sasuke malah terkesan menyerangnya seperti itu?_

 _Melihat sang tunangan tidak merespon, Sasuke melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Seperti yang dapat diduga, kami akhirnya bercinta," ungkapnya frontal. "Setelah itu, kami masih saling bertemu dan terkadang melampiaskan nafsu kami, sampai akhirnya kurang lebih seminggu lalu Menma memberitahuku bahwa dia hamil. Aku telah menemaninya pergi ke dokter dan mendapatkan bukti yang kuat kalau ucapannya memang benar. Menma mengandung anakku. Usianya sekarang sekitar satu setengah bulan."_

 _Kali ini barulah Sasuke dan Menma dapat melihat kalau Naruto bereaksi. Tangannya yang dia taruh di atas lututnya mengepal, seperti sedang menahan emosi. Namun ekspresinya tidak berubah sama sekali. Bibir tipis itu pun akhirnya membuka lagi._

" _Lalu kau memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan dengan Menma, bertanggung jawab atasnya dan janin yang dikandungnya," tebak Naruto dengan suara tenang._

" _Aku selalu bertanggung jawab atas apa yang kuperbuat, Naruto," sahut Sasuke. Matanya tidak lepas dari manik biru yang sedari tadi masih menatapnya._

" _Lalu kau mulai mencintai Menma dan calon anak kalian…," tebaknya lagi._

" _Benar."_

 _Pembicaraan masih saja mengalir dengan tenang, seakan orang-orang yang disana bukanlah membahas tentang perselingkuhan, namun tentang rencana festival di kampus masing-masing._

" _Apa berarti ini semua sebenarnya adalah salahku karena aku tidak ingin melakukan hubungan badan sebelum umur 20 tahun?"_

" _Aku tidak berkata seperti itu. Kau hanya lupa fakta bahwa aku adalah pria normal yang masih memiliki libido dan nafsu. Itu saja."_

" _Kau menyesali perbuatanmu?" tanya Naruto pada akhirnya. "Apa kau menyesal telah menghamili Menma? Apa kau menyesal telah berselingkuh di belakangku?"_

 _Terdapat keheningan sejenak sebelum Sasuke menjawabnya. "…awalnya aku menyesal. Namun mengetahui kehamilan Menma membuatku merasa senang. Jadi dengan jujur kukatakan, aku tidak menyesal. Namun aku tetap merasa bersalah karena telah berselingkuh di belakangmu, Naruto."_

" _Kau masih mencintaiku, Sasuke?"_

" _Masih."_

" _Tapi kau juga mencintai Menma."_

" _Benar."_

 _Suatu kejujuran memang hal yang baik dalam menjalin sebuah hubungan. Banyak orang berkata, semakin jujur seorang kepada yang lain, semakin bagus hubungan mereka akan berkembang. Namun sayangnya, kejujuran yang terungkap kali ini nampaknya akan mengakhiri hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto yang telah terajut sejak lama. Ambil sisi positifnya, Naruto senang Sasuke menepati janjinya untuk berkata jujur pada Naruto. Namun ia telah mengambil keputusan. Kelihatannya Sasuke pun telah memiliki keputusannya sendiri._

" _Kau ingat apa yang pernah kukatakan tentang cinta?" tanya Naruto. Kini tatapannya telah tertuju pada tangannya sendiri yang masih berada di atas lututnya. "Seseorang tidak akan bisa mencintai dua orang lain dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Di antara mereka, pasti akan ada satu yang menerima cinta yang lebih besar dibanding yang lainnya itu. Saat itulah akan ketahuan siapa yang sebenarnya dicintai, siapa yang sebenarnya mulai kehilangan cinta. Akan ketahuan siapa yang sebenarnya lebih diinginkan, dan siapa yang harus pergi menjauh," lanjutnya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke._

"…"

" _Malam ini aku akan berada di luar."_

 _Dengan cepat Naruto bangkit berdiri, mengambil tas ranselnya yang masih berada di kamar Sasuke, lalu berjalan keluar dengan cepat. Kopernya dia tinggalkan begitu saja disana. Toh, kuncinya juga masih ada di dompet Naruto._

 _Menma sempat memanggil namanya waktu Naruto telah terlihat menuju ke pintu apartemen mereka, namun tidak ada balasan dari Naruto. DIa merasa sangat tidak nyaman sekarang. Dari tadi dia tidak sekali pun menjelaskan kepada teman SMA sekaligus sepupu jauhnya itu dan membiarkan Sasuke yang mengambil alih semuanya. Namun sekalipun bisa membuka mulut, apa yang harus dia katakan kepada Naruto?_

" _Jangan cemas." Suara Sasuke menahannya untuk melangkah keluar. "Naruto tidak akan benar-benar berada di luar. Mungkin dia akan pergi ke rumah temannya. Dia paling tidak tahan dengan udara yang terlalu dingin."_

" _Tapi… kita tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja!" seru Menma. Dia merasa dirinya mulai gila. Sudah beruntung dia tidak diamuk oleh Naruto karena merebut tunangannya, malahan sekarang Naruto sendiri yang meninggalkan rumahnya._

" _Dia perlu waktu untuk mengubah cara pandangnya, Menma." Sasuke berkata dengan yakin. "Aku tahu aku bisa mencintai kalian berdua secara adil. Aku tidak ingin Naruto pergi dari sisiku. Tapi aku juga tidak ingin kau dan calon anak kita meninggalkanku," lanjutnya. "Mungkin besok dia sudah akan kembali. Aku tahu dia masih mencintaiku."_

 _Saat itu Menma akhirnya sadar, mungkin dia sudah jatuh cinta dengan orang yang mengerikan._

 _(눈_눈)(눈_눈)(눈_눈)_

 _Malam itu Shikamaru Nara telah mandi dan menggosok badannya dengan bersih. Besok dia dan kekasihnya, Kiba Inuzuka yang sekampus dengan Naruto, akan masuk siang. Itu tandanya dia bisa menghabiskan sepanjang malam dengan Kiba di ranjang kesayangan mereka berdua. Kiba memperbolehkan Shikamaru meminta jatahnya hanya jika mereka mendapat kuliah siang atau libur keesokan harinya. Kiba tidak ingin mengambil risiko terlambat kuliah pagi dengan jalan terseok-seok karena sakit di pantatnya serta mata yang setengah menutup karena mengantuk._

 _Si pemuda pecinta anjing kini sedang ada di ruang tengah sambil menonton televisi. Saluran televisi yang menampilkan segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan hewan itu akan menjadi referensinya dalam menekuni mata kuliahnya di fakultas kedokteran hewan._

 _Baru saja dia akan mengisi ulang gelasnya di dapur, bel pintu apartemen mereka ditekan seseorang. Kiba berjalan dengan cepat dan mengintip di lubang pintu apartemennya. Surai pirang yang tertangkap matanya membuat Kiba lekas mundur dan membuka pintu bagi tamu malamnya._

" _Naruto! Kau sudah pulang dari Kumo?" serunya senang, masih belum paham dengan kondisi Naruto saat ini. Sebelah tangan Kiba merangkul Naruto dan menggiringnya masuk ke dalam apartemennya. "Tumben sekali kau kesini malam-malam! Mana Sasuke?" tanya Kiba dengan hebohnya setelah menutup pintu apartemen dan menguncinya._

 _Namun tidak juga ada balasan maupun respon dari pemuda di depannya itu. Mau tidak mau, Kiba merasa agak curiga. Ia menundukkan badannya untuk melihat wajah Naruto yang sedari tadi tertekuk._

" _Naruto?"_

 _Bukan reaksi berupa kalimat jawaban yang diterima oleh Kiba. Kedua lengan mungil Naruto mendadak memeluknya erat. Perlahan, suara isakan yang seumur hidup belum pernah dia dengar keluar dari mulut seorang Naruto Namikaze mengalun, memenuhi ruangan tersebut._

 _Di tengah kepanikan Kiba menghadapi Naruto yang mendadak bertingkah aneh itu, satu sosok yang mungkin akan bisa menyelamatkannya akhirnya muncul._

" _Hei, Kiba, siapa yang datang? Kau menangis?" Kalimat tanya yang agak menyiratkan kekhawatiran terdengar begitu Shikamaru yang barusan keluar dari kamar mandi mendengar suara isakan dari arah tempat Kiba berdiri. Sosok Naruto rupanya tertutup oleh tubuh Kiba. Namun begitu melihat ada dua lengan yang sedang memeluk Kiba, Shikamaru mengernyitkan dahinya._

" _Shi-shika!" Kiba, sambil terus mengusap punggung Naruto, menoleh dan menatap Shikamaru dengan mata yang ikut berkaca-kaca. Dengan cepat Shikamaru mendatangi mereka berdua._

" _Naruto!?" serunya kaget. Tentu saja dia kaget. Selama dia mengenal Naruto dari SD, belum pernah dia mendengar mantan pemuda urakan itu menangis dengan isakan yang sekeras ini._

 _Sementara kedua teman karibnya itu panik, Naruto menikmati setiap usapan yang mampir di punggungnya. Jangan lupa bahwa dia juga adalah manusia biasa yang hatinya bisa terluka. Sedatar dan sekuat apa pun ekspresi yang dia pajang, hatinya tidak akan bisa berlaku sama. Siapa yang tidak sakit hati mendapati tunanganmu sendiri berselingkuh sampai menghamili orang lain? Walau Sasuke tidak mengakuinya, namun seakan-akan dia telah menyalahkan Naruto atas semua ini. Naruto yang tidak mau disentuh menyebabkan Sasuke harus menahan nafsunya mati-matian sampai akhirnya dia tidak tahan dan melampiaskannya ke orang lain, yang akhirnya berujung pada retaknya hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto._

 _Kalau dipikir secara jujur dan logika, Naruto mengaku kalau itu semua berasal darinya. Sebagai seorang tunangan, dia sudah bersikap terlalu egois, mungkin? Tapi dia bukanlah satu-satunya pihak yang harus disalahkan. Sasuke telah berselingkuh. Satu kalimat itu saja telah mencakup semuanya. Bukankah mereka juga telah sama-sama punya kesepakatan kalau memang Sasuke akan menghormati pilihan Naruto? Tapi lihat apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Bahkan Sasuke sama sekali tidak terlihat mencegah kepergian Naruto. Padahal, pertengkaran kali ini bukanlah pertengkaran biasa dimana kedua pihak bisa berdamai mengulang segalanya dari awal. Mana bisa waktu diulang sampai ke titik dimana Sasuke tidak menghamili Menma?_

 _Sasuke sudah tidak memerlukannya._

 _Hubungan ini mungkin memang sudah mencapai batasnya._

 _(눈_눈)(눈_눈)(눈_눈)_

 _Sasuke ingat betul saat Kiba diputuskan oleh Shino Aburame, senpai-nya di komunitas pecinta hewan, karena Shino jatuh hati kepada orang lain. Saat itu, Sasuke yang akan memasuki ruang kelas Naruto sepulang rapat OSIS untuk mengambilkan notes Naruto yang tertinggal di sana, secara tidak sengaja malah jadi saksi mata dari perseteruan Kiba dan Shino._

 _Kiba rupanya memergoki saat Shino dan murid lain berciuman di depan kamar apartemen Shino. Rupanya gosip yang selama ini dia dengar dari teman-temannya bahwa Shino berselingkuh dengan orang lain memang benar. Shino tidak menampik semua yang dituduhkan Kiba padanya. Dia hanya bisa mengaku kalau dia memang sudah jatuh cinta pada orang lain._

 _Air mata Kiba turun bersamaan dengan tamparan yang dilakukan oleh Kiba pada Shino. Merasa kurang puas, dengan kerasnya dia meninju pipi Shino sebelum akhirnya memutuskan hubungan mereka dan meninggalkan ruangan, melewati Sasuke yang saat itu berdiri di dekat pintu._

 _Dengan kejadian itu, Sasuke merekam dalam ingatannya kalau mungkin itulah reaksi wajar orang yang dikecewakan oleh kekasihnya. Menangis, marah, tamparan atau pukulan, pemutusan hubungan._

 _Namun kali ini dia menemukan sesuatu yang berbeda dari Naruto_

 _Pulang kuliah ini, Sasuke berharap akan menemukan Naruto yang telah kembali ke apartemen mereka dan bersedia dirinya dimadu dengan Menma. Sasuke sendiri telah berencana akan menikahi mereka berdua secara bersamaan jika memang kedua belah pihak setuju. Menma sendiri telah setuju. Toh, mau bagaimana pun, dia sangat mencintai Sasuke. Mana mungkin dia akan melepasnya begitu saja ketika Sasuke sudah mengatakan mulai mencintainya?_

 _Kalau dipikir, kelihatannya tingkah Sasuke kali ini sudah sangat keterlaluan. Meminta tunangannya untuk menyetujui perselingkuhannya dan memintanya bersedia dimadu. Hei, Sasuke juga masih manusia biasa! Dia ingin bertindak sedikit egois kali ini. Dia harus bertanggung jawab pada Menma. Di luar rasa tanggung jawab tersebut, dia tidak menampik kenyataan bahwa dia sendiri mulai menaruh rasa sayang pada Menma, juga pada calon bayinya di dalam perut Menma. Sedangkan dengan Naruto? Sasuke masih mencintainya. Sampai sekarang. Tapi dia tidak bisa melepaskan Menma._

 _Sebut saja Sasuke yang biasanya terkenal mutlak itu sebagai plin-plan. Biar saja, toh, mana bisa manusia mengalahkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya? Rasa cinta tidak mengenal siapa yang mutlak dan siapa yang dari dasarnya sudah plin-plan. Cinta dapat membuat semua orang menjadi plin-plan._

 _Kalau misalkan Naruto tidak bisa langsung menerimanya sekarang, Sasuke bersedia memberikan waktu untuknya sebentar lagi, untuk bisa berpikir masak-masak dan mengiyakan permintaannya. Hanya sebentar saja. Sasuke tidak bisa terlalu lama lagi berpisah dari Naruto._

 _Secarik kertaslah yang ditemuinya ketika dia dengan cepat masuk ke dalam apartemennya itu. Ditempel persis di dinding genkan*._

' _Sasuke, aku telah memutuskan. Kebersamaan lima tahun ini bukanlah hal kecil bagiku. Kau kekasih pertamaku, orang pertama selain keluargaku yang mengenalku sangat dalam dan yang benar-benar kucintai. Tapi aku akan tetap berpegang pada keyakinan bahwa seseorang tidak bisa mencintai dua orang dalam waktu bersamaan. Aku tahu aku tidak akan bisa memintamu meninggalkan Menma._

 _Karena itu, aku memilih pergi. Aku akan berusaha melupakan apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku. Termasuk melupakanmu sendiri._

 _Aku tidak ingin mengganggu jalannya hubunganmu dan Menma setelah ini. Kau telah memiliki keluarga kecilmu sendiri. Jadi lupakanlah segala tentang hubungan kita. Termasuk pertunangan kita. Aku tidak berharap akan bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Kalau pun kita bertemu kembali, saat itu kita akan menjadi sebatas orang asing. Tidak ada lagi Naruto Namikaze yang mantan tunangan Sasuke Uchiha, maupun sebaliknya. Saat itu anggaplah aku telah melupakanmu. Termasuk keberadaanmu dalam hidupku. Terima kasih atas kejujuranmu kemarin._

 _Sayonara_

 _Naruto Namikaze'_

 _Sasuke merasa hatinya seperti berhenti berdetak untuk sejenak. Bukan ini yang dia harapkan dari Naruto. Dia siap jika Naruto menamparnya atau memukulnya seperti apa yang telah Kiba lakukan pada Shino dulu. Yang jelas, asal Naruto tidak meninggalkannya._

 _Dengan cepat Sasuke membuka rak sepatu dan melihat bahwa yang ada disana hanya tinggal sepatunya saja. Sepatu, sandal, boots Naruto sudah tidak ada. Setengah berlari seperti kesetanan ke kamar yang ditempati Naruto, dia akhirnya menemukan kamar itu benar-benar kosong. Sudah tidak ada lagi jejak bahwa kamar itu ditempati seseorang. Dia berlari lagi ke kamarnya dan menemukan bahwa koper yang kemarin ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh Naruto di kamarnya juga sudah lenyap. Dicari ke seluruh bagian rumah pun, jejak Naruto sudah tidak ada. Yang ada hanyalah Sasuke beserta barang-barangnya saja. Oh, jangan lupakan beberapa barang milik Menma yang ternyata tertinggal di apartemennya._

 _Merasakan firasat lebih buruk lagi, Sasuke mencoba membuka kotak pos di pintunya. Di dalamnya, dia menemukan benda yang dia takutkan akan dikembalikan oleh Naruto. Kunci apartemen. Beserta sejumlah uang untuk membayar sewa apartemen bagiannya. Naruto telah memilih untuk tidak kembali lagi ke apartemen ini._

 _Marah? Cemas? Kecewa? Takut?_

 _Tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan hal tersebut. Hal pertama yang harus dilakukan adalah merogoh kembali kunci mobilnya dari dalam tas dan langsung menuju ke kediaman teman yang dia pastikan menjadi tempat tujuan Naruto untuk menginap._

" _Kalau kau mencari Naruto, dia tidak ada disini."_

 _Suara yang terkesan dingin langsung menyapanya ketika Sasuke turun dari mobilnya di depan apartemen Kiba dan Shikamaru._

" _Ada disini pun aku tidak akan membiarkannya bertemu dengan pengkhianat sepertimu yang menghamili orang lain selain tunanganmu."_

 _Mata Sasuke berkilat tajam, merasa tidak suka dengan perkataan orang yang mendadak menghadangnya ini. Benar rupanya Naruto sempat kesini. Nyatanya Shikamaru sudah tahu apa yang sedang terjadi._

 _Shikamaru, yang tidak sengaja melihat mobil Sasuke saat dia akan memasuki apartemen sepulang belanja di konbini, meluangkan waktu berharganya itu agar pria yang dijuluki genius itu tidak usah repot-repot masuk ke apartemennya._

" _Kau pasti tahu dimana Naruto. Harusnya dia masih ada di sekitar sini." Sasuke memilih untuk tidak menggubris perkataan Shikamaru dan mencari Naruto-nya terlebih dahulu._

" _Kau mau mencarinya sampai ke dalam lemariku pun, kau tidak akan menemukan Naruto," sahut Shikamaru. "Coba saja."_

" _Lalu katakan dia dimana sekarang." Sasuke berucap dengan nada memerintah._

" _Di tempat yang cukup aman sehingga kau pun tidak akan bisa menjangkaunya."_

" _Shikamaru…" bisiknya dengan nada mengancam. "Kau mau menghalangiku menemui tunanganku sendiri?"_

" _Tunangan, huh?" Shikamaru mendengus. "Bukankah calon istrimu dan calon anakmu sedang berada di tempat lain yang harusnya kau ketahui?" sindirnya. "Kalau kau sudah memiliki keluarga seperti itu, bukankah seharusnya kau tidak mencari Naruto lagi? Atau kau ingin mencarinya agar dia bisa menjadi saksi pernikahanmu dengan calon istrimu?"_

 _Dalam situasi biasa, Sasuke pasti sudah akan menghajar orang yang berani membantah dan menyindirnya itu habis-habisan. Tapi kali ini dia punya prioritas sendiri._

" _Tak masalah. Kiba pasti tahu. Dan aku jamin dia PASTI AKAN MEMBERITAHUKU," ucap Sasuke dengan penekanan. Matanya menatap Shikamaru tajam, menyiratkan bahwa dia akan melakukan sesuatu untuk membuat Kiba memberitahunya keberadaan Naruto. "Orang luar sepertimu harusnya memang tidak ikut campur masalah kami."_

 _Mendengar nama kekasihnya disebut, Shikamaru sedikit berjengit. Sasuke selalu serius dengan ucapannya, dan ini cukup berbahaya. "Huh… Kiba tidak tahu kemana Naruto pergi karena hanya akulah yang mengantarnya." Akhirnya dia mengaku juga. Dia tidak bisa melibatkan kekasih tercintanya juga. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa mengorbankan temannya sendiri. "Dan orang luar, kau bilang? Jangan membuatku tertawa, Sasuke… Bukankah Naruto sudah memutuskan segala hubungannya denganmu dan tidak berniat untuk mengenalmu lagi?"_

 _Dugaan Sasuke adalah Shikamaru jugalah yang membantu Naruto untuk membereskan barang-barang di apartemennya._

" _Kemana Naruto pergi?" Lagi-lagi Sasuke menanyakan keberadaan Naruto pada orang yang sama, dan dibalas dengan jawaban sinis lagi._

" _Sudah kubilang, ke tempat dimana kau takkan mengganggu hidupnya lagi." Kesabaran Shikamaru perlahan juga mulai habis. Emosi yang dia tahan-tahan sedari kemarin sudah menumpuk dan hampir mencapai batasnya saat ini. "Dengar, Sasuke! Kau mau memukuliku sampai bagaimana pun, aku takkan bisa mengembalikan Naruto padamu. Naruto tidak memberitahuku kemana dia akan pergi. Dia hanya mau kuantar sampai ke bandara. Lagi pula renungkanlah sendiri kenapa Naruto memilih pergi darimu! Kau takkan bisa mengharap seorang pemuda biasa seperti Naruto untuk berlaku sebagai malaikat dan menerima hubunganmu begitu saja dengan Menma!" serunya setengah berteriak. "Naruto masih punya hidup yang harus dia jalankan, dan DIA BERHAK MENDAPATKAN ORANG YANG MENCINTAINYA LEBIH DARI APA PUN SEHINGGA DIA TIDAK DAPAT MELIHAT ORANG LAIN SELAIN NARUTO SENDIRI!"_

 _Kalau dapat diumpamakan sebagai sebuah gunung berapi, mungkin lava yang dikeluarkan Shikamaru sudah meluber kemana-mana. Meski sangat pemalas, dia akan berubah kalau masalahnya sudah menyangkut ke orang-orang terdekatnya. Dia menyayangi Naruto, sahabatnya itu. Saat pertama kali mengetahui kalau Naruto berpacaran dengan Sasuke yang sangat posesif padanya, untuk sesaat Shikamaru sempat cemas. Dia takut kalau Sasuke yang tidak bisa dibilang murid biasa-biasa saja itu mempermainkan Naruto. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, banyak hal yang dia bisa lihat dari seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang akhirnya membuat Shikamaru menyerahkan sahabatnya itu sepenuhnya pada Sasuke. Dia tahu, bahwa selama menjadi milik Sasuke, Naruto akan baik-baik saja._

 _Atau tidak. Sasuke berkhianat. Bahkan ketika dia telah berstatus sebagai tunangan Naruto._

" _Kau tahu, Sasuke, dosa paling besar yang pernah kulakukan ke Naruto adalah memasrahkannya kepada seseorang sepertimu," sinis Shikamaru sebelum dia berjalan memasuki apartemennya, membiarkan Sasuke begitu saja tanpa berbasa-basi lagi._

 _(눈_눈)(눈_눈)(눈_눈)_

" _Selamat sore. Dengan kediaman Namikaze di sini."_

 _Suara yang lembut itu langsung terdengar setelah bunyi nada tunggu telepon berakhir. Sasuke memutuskan untuk segera menelepon kediaman mantan calon mertuanya begitu sadar bahwa dia takkan mungkin mendapat informasi lain dari Shikamaru._

" _Kushina-san?" sahut Sasuke. Dia berusaha agar nada suaranya tidak terdengar mencurigakan._

" _Oh, Sasuke-kun? Ada apa, tumben kau menelepon kemari?"_

 _Kata gugup sebenarnya tidak ada dalam kamus Sasuke Uchiha. Hanya saja dalam kasus kali ini, dia sedang berbicara dengan orang yang sangat berhak atas Naruto Namikaze yang telah dia kecewakan._

" _Mmm… Apa Naruto hari ini pulang ke sana?"_

" _Eh? Naruto?" Suara sang ibu dari Naruto Namikaze tersebut terdengar kaget. "Kurasa tidak. Tidak ada kabar apa pun dari Naruto. Bukankah dia sedang ada di Konoha bersamamu? Katanya dia akan memberimu kejutan dengan langsung ke apartemennya setelah pulang dari Kumo."_

 _Entah Sasuke harus beralasan apa lagi. "Sebenarnya iya, Kushina-san. Hanya saja kami sedikit bertengkar dan dia pergi dari sini. Shikamaru mengantarnya ke bandara. Kurasa dia pergi ke rumah."_

" _Ah, begitukah? Anak itu memang suka seenaknya begitu saja. Tapi jangan khawatir. Dia anak yang bisa mengendalikan dirinya untuk tidak merepotkan orang lain dan membuat kami cemas. Mungkin dia memang kesini jika telah pergi menggunakan pesawat. Aku akan menghubungimu jika dia sudah sampai."_

" _Apa aku perlu menunggunya disana juga, Kushina-san?"_

" _Ah, tidak usah. Kami akan memberimu kabar kalau dia sudah sampai kemari saja. Lagi pula mana mungkin Naruto suka mendengar berita bahwa Sasuke-kun bolos kuliah untuk datang kemari? Sasuke-kun pastinya masih ada kelas besok, 'kan?"_

" _Benar… Kalau begitu, aku akan coba menghubungi teman yang lain dulu, siapa tahu Naruto malah pergi ke tempat mereka. Tolong kabari aku kalau Naruto ke sana, ya, Kushina-san. Terima kasih."_

" _Sama-sama, Sasuke-kun."_

 _Telepon diputuskan oleh kedua belah pihak. Di tengah kepanikannya, Sasuke sampai-sampai tidak menyadari nada dari Kushina yang terlampau tenang untuk ukuran seorang ibu yang anaknya mendadak pergi tanpa memberitahu apa-apa._

 _Di meja makan dekat telepon diletakkan, seorang pemuda masih menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua lengannya._

" _Tidak apa-apa kalau jadinya seperti ini? Sasuke-kun ternyata mencarimu sampai kemana-mana." Sang ibu dengan lembut membelai surai putranya tersebut. Sejak mendadak muncul di depan pintu rumah sejam yang lalu, belum sekali pun ada senyuman di wajah Naruto._

" _Kami sudah tidak punya hubungan apa-apa. Buat apa dia mencariku segala?" sahut Naruto dengan wajah yang masih terbenam di kedua lengannya._

 _Sang ibu sudah mendengar cerita singkat dari anaknya yang begitu pulang langsung menubruknya sambil menangis tersebut. Sembari bercerita pun, air mata tak henti-hentinya mengalir di kedua pipinya. Baru sekitar 15 menit lalu dia berhenti menangis._

" _Tapi kau masih tahu, 'kan, kalau dia akan mencarimu?" balas sang ibu lembut. Naruto sendiri yang tadi berpesan pada ibunya, kalau Sasuke menelepon atau mencarinya, bilang saja mereka tidak tahu apa-apa._

" _Bu, jangan memprovokasiku."_

 _Sang ibu mengulas senyum tipis sebelum duduk di kursi sebelah Naruto. Tangannya masih terus mengelus surai halus itu. Dia tak menyangka anaknya akan menjadi seperti ini. Hubungan anaknya tersebut dengan Sasuke bisa dibilang mulus. Bahkan sudah ada rencana kalau mereka akan membicarakan tentang pernikahan sepulangnya Naruto dari Kumo. Namun siapa sangka kepulangan Naruto dari Kumo juga berarti berakhirnya hubungan pertunangan Naruto dengan Sasuke?_

 _Ibu mana yang tidak sedih melihat kesedihan putranya?_

" _Bagaimana kalau Sasuke-kun benar-benar menginginkanmu kembali dan memilihmu dibanding Menma-kun?"_

 _Terdengar desahan napas lelah dari Naruto. Sambil menikmati belaian lembut dari ibunya, dia menjawab. "Itu berarti dia memang brengsek, bu. Dengan enaknya menghamili, lalu meninggalkan orang yang dihamilinya? Lagi pula aku sendiri tahu aku takkan mungkin menang dari sesuatu bernama kehamilan dan bayi. Hal tersebut bisa mengikat dua orang lebih dalam dari yang mereka tahu." Naruto kini mengangkat wajahnya, membuat sang ibu menghentikan belaiannya ke surai sang anak. "Cita-citaku adalah menjadi seorang guru TK. Apa ibu pikir seorang guru TK yang bahkan membuat seorang anak mempunyai keluarga yang tak lengkap itu adalah guru TK yang baik? Calon bayi yang dikandung Menma pun suatu saat akan tumbuh jadi anak TK. Siapa yang tahu mungkin malah kami dipermainkan takdir, dipertemukan sebagai guru dan murid. Kalau Sasuke memilih untuk tetap bersamaku dan aku menerimanya kembali, apa nanti aku harus memperkenalkan diri seperti 'Halo, aku guru TK-mu yang sudah merebut ayahmu dari ibumu!', begitu?"_

 _Sang anak memang dulunya urakan. Dia memang terkadang bersikap seenaknya sendiri, sampai dulu Kushina sering dipanggil ke sekolah waktu zaman Naruto masih bersekolah, untuk mendapat keluhan dari para guru yang menjadi korban Naruto. Namun dia tidak pernah gagal membuat sang ibu merasa bersyukur punya anak seperti Naruto Namikaze. Hatinya sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan kecilnya eksistensinya di antara orang-orang._

" _Lagi pula aku sudah menetapkan kalau masa kami memang telah berakhir, bu." Naruto menghela napas. "Sasuke Uchiha sudah tidak ada hubungannya lagi dengan hidup yang akan kujalani dari sekarang ini."_

* * *

Kaki kecil itu tak henti-hentinya mengayun ke depan dan ke belakang. Tanpa adanya gerakan seperti tadi, ayunan yang sedang ia duduki takkan bergerak seperti yang ia harapkan. Tidak seperti anak lain yang bermain ayunan dengan suara yang luar biasa cemprengnya, si kecil Nagato hanya terdiam, melamun. Punya ayah yang luar biasa seperti Sasuke Uchiha memang membuatnya sangat senang. Siapa yang tidak senang kalau ayahmu serba bisa, juga memiliki wajah dan kekayaan yang membuat para wanita bertekuk lutut? Meski pun begitu, sang ayah tidak pernah tergoda untuk menjamah wanita-wanita yang Nagato sempat lihat menggoda ayahnya di beberapa acara maupun pesta. Dia lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu dengan Nagato jika dia bisa. Sempurna, bukan?

Namun sesempurnanya sosok seorang ayah, rasanya tidaklah akan lengkap dengan keberadaan seorang ibu. Ya, ayah dan ibu Nagato telah berpisah sekarang. Nagato masihlah seorang anak kecil yang butuh kasih sayang seorang ibu. Tapi bukanlah rasa kesedihan yang membuat Nagato termenung seperti sekarang. Pembicaraan sebelum tidur dengan ayahnyalah yang membuatnya melamun.

Malam lalu, seperti biasanya, Sasuke membacakan cerita pengantar tidur untuk Nagato. Dalam cerita tersebut, seorang anak kecil yang gagah berani menjadi seorang pemuda yang tampan dan gagah sesudah tumbuh besar. Melalui pertarungan dengan monster-monster, pemuda itu menyelamatkan seorang putri yang diculik oleh raja monster, kemudian akhirnya bisa menikahi putri tersebut.

" _Nagato mau jadi kuat seperti tokoh ini, terus menikahi Naru-sensei!"_ Seperti itulah kalimat yang diucapkan Nagato begitu Sasuke selesai membacakan cerita. Waktu ditanya oleh sang ayah kenapa ia memilih Naruto untuk dinikahi, Nagato menunjuk tokoh sang putri dalam ilustrasi buku tersebut, dimana sang putri mempunyai rambut panjang pirang dan mata yang berwarna sama dengan Naruto. Selain itu, menurut Nagato, Naruto manis dan baik hati. Pantas untuk dijadikan istri masa depan.

Sungguh bocah keturunan Sasuke Uchiha.

Namun sang ayah tidaklah mau kalah. Sambil menutup buku, dia melirik anaknya disertai seringaian tipis.

" _Tidak bisa, nak, sayang sekali. Naruto akan kujadikan istriku, yang berarti dia akan menjadi ibumu. Tak mungkin, 'kan, kau menikahi calon ibumu sendiri?"_

Nagato makin bingung. Kenapa sang ayah yang biasanya hanya bersikap acuh kepada orang yang tak terlalu dia kenal atau tidak menguntungkannya, sekarang malah terlihat sangat menginginkan guru barunya yang dia sendiri saja baru kenal seminggu? Ayahnya pun baru bertemu gurunya itu kemarin, bukan? Dengar, 'kan, kalau mereka bilang 'salam kenal'?

Dari tadi pagi Nagato terus menatap Naruto, mencari tahu sekaligus mengingat-ingat jangan-jangan mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya, hanya saja Nagato yang tidak ingat? Tapi Nagato tidak merasa pernah bertemu dengan Naruto. Apa Naruto jangan-jangan teman ayahnya? Kalau mereka memang benar teman, bukankah harusnya mereka saling mengobrol dengan akrab? Kenapa malah mereka berlaku seakan mereka memang tidak kenal satu sama lain, kalau keduanya memang benar adalah teman?

Dan kenapa ayahnya ingin menikahi guru barunya itu?

Hei, Nagato yang notabene baru saja berumur lima tahun tidak benar-benar berpikir sedalam itu. Sebenarnya dia mau tidak mau membayangkan kalau Naruto adalah ibunya. Bagaimana jadinya, ya, kalau rumah besarnya itu ketambahan seorang Naruto untuk tinggal bersama mereka?

Surai raven yang muncul dan masuk ke area sekolah membuat Nagato menghentikan lamunannya.

"Papa!" Dia menghentikan ayunan dan langsung berlari menyambut sang ayah yang sudah tersenyum padanya.

"Selamat siang, Uchiha-san. Terima kasih telah mempertimbangkan saran untuk menjemput Nagato-kun."

Surai pirang itu menunduk, bersikap profesional walau hatinya sedikit merutuk juga kenapa harus dia yang menyapa para penjemput anak-anak.

"Kupikir memang seharusnya aku menjemput anakku sendiri, Sensei." Sikap profesional sama-sama ditunjukkan oleh pihak kedua. Namun ditambah dengan bonusan tatapan mata yang sangat lekat di Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, Nagato-kun, sampai jumpa be-"

"Maaf, Nagato, bisakah kau main ayunan dulu lagi? Sebentar saja." Sasuke seenaknya memotong ucapan Naruto. "Papa ada perlu dengan gurumu ini."

Naruto tersentak kecil. "Maaf, Uchiha-san, tapi saya harus menjalankan tugas saya untuk mengantar anak-anak sampai pada penjemputnya."

Sasuke hanya melirik sepintas surai pirang yang sekarang menampakkan ekspresi tidak sukanya itu. Tanpa berkata macam-macam, dia malah mendekat ke sang kepala sekolah yang sedari tadi mengawasi anak-anak yang bermain dari jauh. Mata Naruto memicing, memandang tidak suka. Dia tahu bahwa si raven itu pasti sedang melakukan sesuatu yang berujung pada kesialan Naruto.

Bingo.

Sasuke datang kembali ke tempat Naruto bersama dengan ibu kepala sekolah TK yang tersenyum dengan lembut. Tampak jelas kalau Sasuke berhasil mengambil hati sang wanita berusia 40-an itu.

"Namikaze-sensei…," panggil sang kepala sekolah. "Uchiha-san ingin berkonsultasi sebentar denganmu mengenai Nagato-kun. Karena sepertinya Nagato-kun dekat denganmu dan menyukaimu, mungkin dia akan bisa lebih terbuka denganmu. Uchiha-san mempunyai sedikit masalah dengan Nagato-kun, dan aku berharap kau bisa membantu mereka."

Senyum yang ditunjukkan sang kepala sekolah sangatlah kontras dengan seulas seringai yang baru saja ditunjukkan oleh Sasuke. Naruto yakin saking cepatnya seringai itu lenyap dari wajah tampan sang pria yang dijuluki genius Uchiha tersebut, yang melihat pun akan merasa hanya berhalusinasi.

"Mohon bantuannya, ya!" tambah sang kepala sekolah, membuat Naruto dengan sangat berat hati menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kau bisa memakai kelas kosong kalau perlu."

Sekali lagi Naruto dapat sekilas melihat seringai Sasuke yang nampaknya makin seram saja. Tolong saja, Naruto tidak akan suka berduaan dengan Sasuke, apalagi di kelas kosong. Ini TK yang suci. Tidak boleh dinodai macam-macam, terlebih dinodai pikiran kotor Sasuke.

Tunggu. Sebenarnya yang berpikiran kotor itu Naruto atau Sasuke?

"Mungkin di dekat sini saja tidak apa, _Kouchou-sensei_ *." Ucapan Sasuke menyiratkan kalau dia melihat ekspresi tidak suka yang langsung tergambarkan dengan jelas di wajah mantan tunangannya itu. "Lagi pula saya harus tetap memerhatikan Nagato agar dia tetap bermain di tempatnya." Matanya melirik ke arah anak kecil yang sedang diajak berbincang dengan teman lain yang belum dijemput.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai berjumpa lagi, Uchiha-san."

Dengan anggunnya sang kepala sekolah berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto, membuat hati Naruto semakin menciut saja.

"Baiklah, dob- Namikaze-sensei. Mari kita berbincang disana saja." Sasuke menunjuk ke arah area yang lumayan tertutup oleh pepohonan dan tidak terlalu jauh dari sana, namun cukup privat untuk berbicara berdua.

Si pemilik mata safir hanya diam saja dan memilih mengikuti lelaki di depannya itu tanpa suara. Begitu langkah Sasuke berhenti, Naruto juga menghentikan langkahnya.

Badan Sasuke berbalik menghadap Naruto. Naruto sendiri sama sekali enggan menatap yang bersangkutan. Dia memilih menatap tanaman di dekat bangunan, seakan tanaman itu lebih tampan dan lebih sempurna dari sosok seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

"Langsung saja, Naruto. Sebagai seorang guru yang juga mengajar di kelas Nagato, tentunya kau tahu kalau Nagato hanya tinggal bersamaku sekarang."

"Benar, Uchiha-san. Saya dengar Anda dan 'istri' Anda telah berpisah setahun yang lalu." Naruto menanggapi tanpa melihat Sasuke sama sekali.

"Sebagai seorang anak, tentu saja Nagato membutuhkan sosok seorang ibu. Nah, dobe, aku menginginkanmu untuk bersedia kunikahi dan menjadi ibu bagi Nagato."

Langsung ke inti. Tanpa basa-basi berlebihan. Sungguh khas Sasuke Uchiha.

Manik safir yang biasanya datar-datar saja itu kini benar-benar menunjukkan suatu bulatan sempurna, hasil dari kekagetan yang diciptakan oleh orang yang suka seenaknya itu. Namun bulatan tersebut mulai kembali mengecil, menyisakan tatapan seakan tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Maaf, Uchiha-san. Tampaknya flu saya menyebabkan telinga saya sedikit berkurang pendengarannya dan-"

"Jangan mencoba memainkan drama, dobe," potong Sasuke-cepat. "Jelas-jelas kau mendengar niatku menikahimu." Kali ini diucapkan langsung ke intinya.

"Dan Anda mengatakannya kepada orang yang sama sekali tidak dekat dengan Anda?" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan datar. Tapi dapat terlihat kilat emosi di matanya.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak ingin drama, Naruto." Sasuke mempertajam tatapannya. "Kau tunanganku dan hilangkan kata 'tidak' dari kalimatmu."

"Kita tidak lagi mengenal satu sama lain, Uchiha-san," balas Naruto. "Sudah saya putuskan sejak hari itu bahwa saya tidak lagi mengenal sosok Anda." Naruto bersikeras tetap menggunakan bahasa formal pada Sasuke.

Dengusan lelah keluar dari hidung Sasuke. "Mau bagaimana pun, kau tetaplah tunanganku. Hal tersebut kau putuskan sendiri, bukan? Sedang keputusan bukan hanya ada di tanganmu," tukasnya. "Sudah akhirnya aku menemukanmu, mana bisa kulepaskan lagi begitu saja? Kita akan menikah bulan depan."

Jika warna darah bisa terlihat jelas di kulit, mungkin seluruh kepala Naruto sudah berhiaskan warna merah. Bukan karena malu, tapi karena emosi yang berlebihan.

"Terserah apa yang mau kau bilang, Uchiha-san. Yang jelas, saya sudah mengambil keputusan saya sendiri dan tidak peduli apa keputusan Uchiha-san. Toh, Uchiha-san bukanlah siapa-siapa saya," ucap Naruto menahan emosi yang berlebihan. Ini adalah TK, bukan rumah salah satu dari mereka, bukan tempat pertengkaran.

"Hoo… Setidaknya kau pasti mengakui kalau aku adalah orangtua dari satu anak didikmu yang meminta tolong padamu, bukan?" jebak Sasuke. "Dan saat ini aku meminta tolong padamu untuk menjadi ibu dari Nagato. Mau bagaimana pun juga, lebih baik jika Nagato dibesarkan dengan kasih sayang seorang ibu, bukan? Kurasa kau yang guru TK pasti paham hal ini."

Naruto terdiam. Memang apa yang sedang dikatakan Sasuke benar. Sejenak dia biarkan keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Kalau begitu saya ingin menjelaskan beberapa hal, Uchiha-san." Naruto menghela napas, mencoba menetralkan emosi dirinya sendiri. "Dan saya juga punya hak untuk berbicara tanpa harus dipotong."

Maniknya menatap tajam manik onyx Sasuke, menunjukkan bahwa dia memang sedang serius.

"Baiklah."

"Saya menolak," ucap Naruto tegas. "Anda berbicara seakan-akan Nagato-kun sudah tidak mempunyai orangtua yang lengkap saja. Bukankah 'istri' Anda masih hidup? Walau telah berpisah, tapi bukan berarti Nagato-kun sudah tidak mempunyai ibu, 'kan? Anda tidak sopan kepada 'istri' Anda sendiri. Selain itu kalau memang Anda memikirkan Nagato-kun dan benar-benar ingin dia tumbuh bersama seorang ibu, kenapa Anda tidak kembali pada 'istri' Anda lagi?"

Sasuke masih diam, membiarkan Naruto berbicara.

"Lalu saya ini laki-laki. Kalau Anda ngotot ingin mencari istri baru dan ibu baru untuk Nagato-kun, lebih baik Anda memilih perempuan tulen saja. Oh, tadi Anda bilang guru TK pasti paham, 'kan? Dan melihat bahwa Anda memang tidak keberatan melamar orang asing demi putra Anda, saya sarankan Anda coba berkonsultasi atau meminta tolong pada Yamanaka-sensei dari kelas sebelah. Dia masih lajang, dan kemarin saya dengar dia memuji ketampanan Anda. Dia mungkin akan dengan senang hati membantu Anda."

Kilatan tajam mulai terlihat di mata Sasuke, namun dia tetap menutup mulutnya.

"Secara personal, saya tidak berniat sama sekali untuk menjadi orangtua dari anak yang bukan darah daging saya sendiri. Atau paling tidak, anak itu haruslah anak dari orang yang benar-benar saya cintai," lanjut Naruto, memberikan penekanan di kalimat akhirnya. Dia ingin menegaskan kalau benar-benar sudah tidak ada rasa yang tersisa bagi Sasuke di hatinya. "Bayangkan saja jika seorang wanita hamil mendadak meminta Anda bertanggung jawab dengan menikahinya, padahal pelaku yang membuatnya hamil bukanlah Anda, bahkan Anda tidak mengenal wanita itu."

Sungguh tajam ucapan Naruto ini. Mungkinkah dia telah banyak belajar dalam beberapa tahun ini untuk menjadi manusia yang sadis?

"Jadi cukup jelas, bukan, jawaban dan penjelasan saya?" tegas Naruto.

Suara derap kaki telah terdengar bahkan sebelum Sasuke sempat membalas Naruto.

"Papa! Kenapa lama?" Seruan yang mengiringi derap kaki itu membuat Sasuke menelan lagi kata-kata yang akan diucapkannya. Dia mengelus rambut putranya itu begitu Nagato tiba dan memeluk kaki Sasuke.

"Nagato tidak sabaran," tukas Sasuke tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Nagato.

Tentu saja ini merupakan kesempatan yang bagus bagi Naruto. "Kalau begitu saya mundur diri dulu. Saya masih harus menyambut penjemput yang lain. Sampai ketemu besok, Nagato-kun." Walau menghadapi anak-anak, Naruto membungkukkan badannya sekilas, lalu berlalu dari tempat itu.

Si kecil Nagato hanya menatap punggung Naruto yang menjauh.

"Papa ada urusan apa sama Naru-sensei?" tanyanya.

Dengan lembut, Sasuke menatap surai anaknya. "Naru-sensei menantang papa." Dia menyeringai. "Dan kau datang saat papa akan membalas tantangannya."

Merasa terkejut, Nagato mendongak dan menatap mata ayahnya. "Eeeh? Kenapa?" serunya heran. "Bukankah kata papa, Naru-sensei akan papa jadikan is-hmmpph!"

Tangan Sasuke telah menutupi mulut Nagato sebelum mulut mungil itu berkoar-koar tentang rencana Sasuke pada Naruto. "Nagato, papa minta hal itu jangan diumbar-umbar, oke? Itu rahasia kita saja. Setuju?"

Kedua tangan Nagato refleks menutup mulutnya dengan tegang. Ia lalu mengangguk cepat-cepat.

"Kalau rahasia ini tersebar, nanti Naru-sensei tahu rencana papa, lalu bisa mencari cara agar papa gagal. Kau tidak ingin, 'kan, papa kalah dalam tantangan dari Naru-sensei?" Tidak banyak karyawan di perusahaan Sasuke yang dapat melihat sisi lembut seorang Sasuke seperti ini. Dia memang bersikap sangat lembut jika sudah berhadapan dengan putra semata wayangnya.

"Kalau begitu, papa harus bisa kalahkan Naru-sensei, ya!" Nagato kini berbisik-bisik sambil dengan cemas melihat sekitar. Takut kalau ada yang mencuri dengar. "Biar papa bisa jadikan Naru-sensei istri!"

"Tentu saja." Sasuke menyeringai. Buruan yang sudah tertangkap mata, mana mungkin akan dia biarkan lepas?

"Eh, tapi kalau tidak juga tidak apa-apa! Biar aku saja yang menjadikan Naru-sensei jadi istri- aduh!"

Pipi Nagato yang tembem itu ternyata sudah dicubit oleh Sasuke. "Berani berniat melamar calon istri papa, heh?"

Nagato yang tadinya meringis kemudian malah tertawa. Cubitan papanya ini bukanlah cubitan yang menyakitkan. Dia senang sekali bisa bercengkrama dengan ayahnya siang-siang seperti ini. Biasanya, dia hanya akan punya waktu di hari-hari tertentu, atau di malam hari saja. Sudah dua hari ini sang ayah menjemputnya, dan walau waktunya tidaklah begitu banyak, namun Nagato sudah sangat senang.

Dari kejauhan, Naruto dapat menangkap sosok Nagato yang melompat-lompat ingin ganti mencubit pipi sang ayah, sementara gelak tawa terdengar. Dia tersenyum tipis. Masa lalu yang terjadi antara dirinya dan kedua orangtua Nagato tidaklah akan mengubah sikapnya terhadap Nagato. Bocah itu adalah anak didiknya. Itu saja cukup. Melihat senyuman dan tawa tulusnya pun bisa membuat Naruto merasa bahagia.

"Nagato-kun terlihat sangat senang."

Bukan hanya Naruto saja, namun ternyata ibu kepala sekolah juga berpikiran sama.

" _Kouchou-sensei_ hafal semua nama murid?" tanya Naruto. Sungguh pertanyaan yang tak diduga sang kepala sekolah.

Dia menggeleng pelan. "Waktu hujan beberapa bulan lalu, asisten Uchiha-san sempat terlambat menjemput Nagato-kun." Sang kepala sekolah memandang ke arah Nagato yang entah sedang merajuk apa pada ayahnya. "Nagato-kun adalah murid terakhir yang dijemput, dan aku telah meminta para guru untuk pulang duluan karena memang harusnya sudah waktunya mereka pulang. Aku saat itu mengamati Nagato-kun yang sedang serius mewarnai bukunya di lorong. Waktu itu aku memang berdiri cukup lama di depan pintu gedung karena ingin memastikan sendiri waktu jemputan Nagato-kun datang. Setelah jemputannya datang, aku segera memanggil Nagato-kun, dan dia dipayungi oleh asisten Uchiha-san sampai ke mobil. Namun mendadak dia kembali sambil membawa dua payung. Satu yang sedang dipakainya, satu dia berikan padaku. Katanya, dari tadi dia melihatku hanya berdiri di depan pintu. Dia lalu berasumsi bahwa aku ingin pulang seperti yang lain, tapi tidak bisa karena tidak membawa payung." Sang kepala sekolah terkekeh.

Mendengar cerita itu, mau tidak mau lengkungan terbentuk di bibir Naruto.

"Sungguh anak yang mengagumkan, bukan? Kepeduliannya terhadap sekitar sungguhlah besar." Sang kepala sekolah menghela napas sambil tersenyum. "Mana mungkin aku tidak bisa mengingat nama murid yang mengagumkan seperti itu?"

Memang sungguh mengagumkan. Nagato membuat Naruto teringat pada sosok Menma yang selama masa SMA sungguh menunjukkan kepekaannya terhadap sekelilingnya, salah satunya adalah mengantar Naruto ke Ruang Kesehatan ketika Naruto sakit dan tidak ada orang lain yang sadar. Rupanya sifat yang seperti ini telah menurun ke Nagato.

Jadi, bagaimana mungkin Naruto tega mendadak masuk ke dalam kehidupan Sasuke dan Nagato, lalu merusak kebahagiaan anak yang sungguh baik hati itu?

 **TBC**

 **Notes:**

Karena fic ini mengambil setting AU modern, Konoha, Suna, Iwa, Kumo, dan desa-desa tersembunyi lainnya digambarkan sebagai kota besar di negaranya masing-masing.

Karena digambarkan Minato Namikaze masih hidup, Naruto di sini menggunakan nama belakang Namikaze, sedangkan Menma menggunakan Uzumaki.

*Genkan: Area kecil seperti teras indoor di belakang pintu masuk. Biasanya sepatu dilepas di sini dan diganti dengan sandal rumahan.  
*Kouchou-sensei: Kepala sekolah.

* * *

 **Ohisashiburi!** **  
Saya hiatus cukup lama juga. Banyak yang terjadi dan saya memang sedang bisa terlalu aktif di fandom ini. Masih gagal move-on? Iya, bener. :p  
Senang rasanya masih ada aja yang ngefavorite-in fic2 saya sama review. Bahkan review di chap 3 All Grown Up belum saya balas. Mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini (._.)  
Saya sudah nggak bisa internetan lewat laptop sejak beberapa bulan terakhir ini dan saya benci ngetik di handphone. Makanya agak terhambat kalau mau ngeupdate macam-macam.  
Maaf, ya, cerita lain belum kelar, malah sudah bawa cerita baru. (._.) Saya moody. Dan ini sebenernya bukan cerita buat fandom ini. Mungkin bakal saya post di fandom asalnya juga. Entah kapan. **

**Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu melihat page ini!**

 **chiimao13**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Makannya pelan-pelan saja, nggak usah keburu-buru begitu." Sakura mendatangi Tobi, bocah yang duduk di samping Nagato.

Berbanding kontras dengan Nagato yang makan pelan-pelan dan elegan, makanan yang ada di kotak bekal Tobi sudah berantakan. Bahkan sosis gurita yang telah rapi-rapi ditata oleh ibunya kini sudah terbelah-belah, meninggalkan kepala gurita tanpa kaki-kakinya. Nagato yang melirik sampai agak berjengit horor. Anak di sampingnya ini memang tidak bisa ditebak. Nagato jarang berbicara dengannya karena Tobi sendiri juga kebanyakan diam.

"Lihat Nagato-kun, tuh, sampai takut kecipratan makanannya Tobi-kun, 'kan?" Sakura mendesah. Diliriknya kotak bekal Tobi yang sudah seperti kapal pecah. Seonggok sayur brokoli ternyata masih aman di tempatnya, tidak tersentuh sedikit pun. "Jangan lupa brokolinya dimakan, lho, Tobi-kun. Sayur bagus, lho, buat Tobi-kun."

Sedetik kemudian, Yahiko, bocah bersurai orange yang duduk di depan Tobi, langsung membalikkan badannya menghadap Tobi. "Kalau begitu, kuambil brokolinya, ya!" ucapnya sambil mengarahkan garpunya ke arah brokoli di kotak bekal Tobi. Tobi sendiri hanya terbelalak dan terlihat seperti akan mengatakan sesuatu.

Namun ketika garpu Yahiko hampir sampai di tempat brokoli Tobi, mendadak sebuah suara menyetopnya.

"Yahiko-kun, nggak baik kalau langsung mengambil punya orang padahal orangnya belum bilang boleh diambil."

Tobi menoleh, mendapati Naruto sedang membungkuk di sampingnya sambil mengelap cipratan makanan di mejanya dengan tisu.

"Nagato, 'kan, nggak suka brokoli, Sensei! Kata mama, nanti sayang kalau makanannya nggak habis!" protes Yahiko yang sudah berharap banyak pada brokoli Tobi. Terbukti dari matanya yang terus melirik tempat bekal Tobi.

"Kata siapa Tobi-kun nggak suka brokoli?" Tangan Naruto yang tidak memegang tisu mengacak rambut Yahiko. "Justru karena Tobi-kun suka, makanya disisakan buat dimakan terakhir." Naruto melirik ke arah Tobi yang mengerjapkan matanya. "Iya, 'kan, Tobi-kun?"

Langsung saja, kalimat Naruto disambut oleh anggukan bocah berambut hitam tersebut. Sakura langsung terpana. Dia sendiri tadi menyangka bahwa Tobi akan menyisakan brokoli tersebut karena dia tidak menyukainya.

"Yaah…" Yahiko langsung merengut kecewa. Matanya masih melirik penuh harap ke brokoli tersayang Tobi. Sejenak kemudian, sebuah garpu dengan brokoli yang tertancap mendadak terhidang di hadapan Yahiko.

"Ini… Satu buat Yahiko." Bocah berambut hitam yang sedari tadi hanya makan dengan berantakan itu akhirnya berbicara. Naruto dan Sakura langsung tersenyum melihatnya.

"Benar? Makasih banyak, Tobi!" Yahiko berseru senang sambil langsung mengambil garpu dari tangan Tobi dan memakan brokoli yang ditancapkan. Setelah itu, garpu dia kembalikan ke tangan Tobi.

"Sama-sama…" Raut wajah Tobi berubah sedikit senang. Bibirnya tertarik kecil, melengkung menunjukkan senyuman.

Sedari tadi, Nagato hanya terdiam memerhatikan teman-teman dan guru-gurunya tersebut. Dia sendiri melirik ke arah kotak bekalnya yang besar tersebut. Koki di rumahnya membuatkan banyak sekali bekal untuknya, menu lengkap dengan puding strawberry dan buah apel yang diiris-iris kecil. Berkali-kali dia bolak-balik menatap kotaknya, lalu ke teman-temannya.

Rupanya pergerakan kecil itu disadari oleh Naruto. "Nagato-kun kenapa? Mau berbagi juga?" tanyanya, disambut dengan anggukan kecil Nagato.

"Ini…" Nagato menyodorkan kotak bekalnya, dan langsung disambut dengan mata berbinar dari Yahiko.

"Nanti aku boleh minta pudingnya juga?" tanya Yahiko dengan semangat.

"Boleh," sahut Nagato sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Oke, oke. Berbagi boleh, tapi jangan bikin berantakan, ya. Terus, nggak boleh memaksa kalau temannya bilang nggak boleh." Naruto mengelap beberapa noda cipratan yang masih ada di atas meja, lalu beranjak berdiri untuk mengawasi anak-anak lainnya.

Sakura juga beranjak dari situ, berusaha menjejeri Naruto yang telah melangkah. "Namikaze-sensei, kenapa kau bisa langsung menebak kalau Tobi menyisakan makanan yang disukainya? Kau juga sama, ya?" Dia terkekeh.

"Ha ha, benar sekali." Naruto ikut terkekeh. "Dulu cipratan di mejaku lebih banyak, dan caraku makan lebih brutal dari Tobi. Aku sampai sering sakit perut karena makan terlalu cepat, kadang tanpa dikunyah. Itu hanya karena aku ingin cepat-cepat makan makanan kesukaanku sebagai 'hadiah' karena aku menghabiskan makananku." Naruto tersenyum mengingat bagaimana dulu Kushina sering sekali dipanggil ke TK-nya karena mendapat laporan Naruto sakit perut sampai susah berjalan. Dinasihati pun, Naruto akan mengulanginya kembali. Dia baru berubah sejak sekelas dengan temannya yang bernama Choji, yang akan mengambil makanan kesukaannya kalau dia sisakan di akhir. Sejak saat itu, Naruto selalu makan makanan kesukaannya duluan sebelum diambil oleh Choji.

Melirik ke arah meja Nagato dan Tobi, kini malah lebih banyak anak yang datang mengerumuni mereka. Mungkin mereka datang karena mendengar kata 'berbagi'. Bagaimana mereka tidak datang ke tempat Nagato kalau bekal Nagato adalah bekal termewah di antara teman-teman sekelasnya? Sepanjang yang Naruto lihat, bekal Nagato selalu empat sehat lima sempurna dan ditata dengan sangat rapi dalam kotak yang terlihat mewah. Kesampingkan soal menu yang terkesan untuk anak-anak, penampilannya jauh dari kata 'bekal anak'. Tidak ada sosis berbentuk gurita, nasi yang dibentuk beruang, wortel berbentuk bunga, nori yang dibentuk sebagai mata dan mulut, maupun apel yang dikupas menyerupai bentuk kelinci. Semua serba tertata dan elegan.

Yah, Naruto tidak berhak berkata macam-macam soal itu. Meski Nagato merupakan anak kandung dari sepupu jauhnya, namun sekarang dia tetaplah hanya salah satu dari anak didiknya. Dia takkan memperlakukan Nagato secara khusus maupun menghindarinya.

Biarlah kini Naruto menjalankan perannya dengan baik sebagai seorang guru TK. Itu saja.

* * *

 **Your Little Family and I  
Pairing: Sasunaru, Sasumen  
Genre: Romance, Family, Drama, Hurt/comfort (?)  
Rating: T-M  
Disclaimer: Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto,  
Bintang tamu: Sekaiichi Hatsukoi ©Nakamura Shungiku, Kuroko no Basuke ©Tadatoshi Fujimaki, Haikyuu ©Haruichi Furudate  
Warning: YAOI, BOYS LOVE, MPREG, TYPO, CLICHÉ STORY, ETC.  
DON'T READ THIS IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE PLOT, THE STORY, THE CHARACTER, OR THE PAIRING. I'M SORRY, BUT I WON'T ACCEPT ANY FLAME.  
MAAF KALAU PAKAI CAPS, SOALNYA BIAR BENAR-BENAR KELIHATAN. TOLONG DIBACA, YA…  
TERIMA KASIH!**

 **DAN NGOMONG-NGOMONG, UNTUK CHAPTER INI, BELUM AKAN ADA MOMEN-MOMEN ANTARA SATU PAIRING MAUPUN LAINNYA. CHAPTER INI BAGIAN AWAL SAMPAI MENDEKATI AKHIR HANYALAH SEKEDAR SEPERTI PENGENALAN TOKOH BARU, MAUPUN DESKRIPSI LATAR BELAKANG. KARENA MUNGKIN BISA TERASA JADI CHAPTER YANG MEMBOSANKAN, JADI KALAU MISAL BOSAN, TIDAK USAH LANJUT DIBACA, YA… DARI PADA NANTI BINGUNG DAN BOSAN SENDIRI**

* * *

Hari ini terasa lebih menenangkan dari hari kemarin bagi Naruto. Sudah dua hari Sasuke menjemput Nagato, dan kemarin kedatangannya malah sekaligus untuk 'melamar' Naruto. Mau bagaimana pun Naruto bersikeras bahwa mereka adalah orang asing, namun siapa yang bisa benar-benar menganggap mantan tunangan sebagai orang asing? Wajah dan perkataan boleh berbohong, tapi hati dan pikiran tidak bisa dibohongi, 'kan?

Maka dari itu, saat hari ini Naruto melihat asisten dari keluarga Uchiha datang menjemput Nagato, dia langsung menghela napas lega. Tidak, Naruto tidaklah mencintai Sasuke. Rasa cintanya sudah lenyap walau masih meninggalkan sedikit bekas dan memori tak menyenangkan. Tapi tak dapat dipungkiri bekas itulah yang menyebabkan pundaknya serasa ditimpa beban yang sangat berat, serta munculnya rantai tak terlihat yang menghujam hatinya dan tak dapat ditanggalkannya.

Apa sebaiknya Naruto berhenti saja dari pekerjaan ini dan mencari kerja di tempat lain?

 _Hell no._ Memangnya Sasuke yang mengatur hidup Naruto? Kalau hati Naruto sekecil itu, sudah dari awal sejak dia tahu bahwa tersemat nama Uchiha pada salah satu muridnya di sini, Naruto langsung membatalkan kontrak kerjanya dan kabur ke tempat lain. Hei, Naruto adalah orang dewasa, mantan anak urakan yang suka seenaknya sendiri. Mana mau mantan anak urakan menjadi pengecut?

Tapi boleh diakui, melihat Sasuke setelah sekian tahun tak berjumpa memang membuat hatinya mencelos dan mau tidak mau sedikit terkenang masa lalu yang mengerikan itu.

"…sei… Sensei!"

Panggilan itu membuat Naruto kembali tersadar bahwa dia masih harus mengawasi para murid yang belum dijemput. Surai merah tampak di depannya, tangan kecil menarik kain celananya.

"Ah, iya, Nagato-kun?" Naruto sedikit menunduk untuk menyejajarkan diri dengan Nagato.

Yang dipanggil hanya melirik asisten ayahnya dengan wajah ragu dan sedikit merah. Tapi lalu dia menangkup wajah Naruto dan mencium pipinya, membuat yang dicium membelalak.

"Naru-sensei, ini salam dari papa. Begitu kata Kakashi-san," ucap Nagato malu-malu.

Persetan dengan apa pun yang dikatakan oleh Nagato tentang salam maupun apa yang lain. Seorang bocah mencium pipinya! Menciumnya! Lalu bermuka malu-malu!

Dengan sangat gemas, Naruto mencubit pipi Nagato, lalu memberikan ciuman singkat di pipi. Dicium seorang bocah membuatnya sangaaaaat senang, merasa disukai oleh anak didiknya. Lupakan motif terselubung di baliknya, pokoknya Naruto cinta anak-anak.

"Ini buat Nagato-kun, ya." Naruto menekankan, tidak mau ada salah paham tentang ciuman itu dikira salam balik untuk Sasuke.

Baru Nagato memerah lagi wajahnya, mendadak beberapa anak yang belum dijemput sudah berlari ke arah Naruto.

"Naru-sensei! Maru juga mau dicium Sensei!" seru anak yang wajahnya belepotan tanah. Tampaknya dia barusan main tanah lalu memegang wajahnya sendiri. Naruto sampai terkekeh, ingat kalau dia pun sering berwajah belepotan seperti itu dan minta cium dari ibunya, yang berujung gosokan keras dari Kushina di pipinya.

Dengan apron TK-nya, Naruto mengelap wajah bocah yang bernama Konohamaru itu. "Habis main tanah, jangan pegang-pegang muka, ya. Nanti Sensei, 'kan, kesulitan kalau mau mencium Konohamaru," ucapnya sambil memberikan ciuman kilat di pipi Konohamaru, yang lalu segera dibalas dengan ciuman basah Konohamaru di pipinya.

"Udon juga pengen cium Sensei, katanya!" seru Konohamaru sambil menunjuk teman berkacamatanya yang ada di belakang sambil berwajah malu-malu. Naruto tersenyum dan membiarkan Udon mendekat.

Dengan bagian lain apronnya, dia mengelap ingus Udon. "Jangan banyak-banyak minum es. Nanti ingusan terus begini," ucapnya. Udon terdiam dan membiarkan Naruto mengelap ingusnya, sebelum akhirnya mencium pipi Naruto. Naruto terkekeh dan membalas dengan mencium pipi Udon.

Setelah itu, beberapa anak datang kepadanya dan meminta ciuman dari Naruto maupun menciumnya. Bahkan ada yang bilang ingin mencium pipi Naruto karena pipi Naruto segembul _nikuman_ kesukaannya.

"Tampaknya kau sudah bisa mengambil hati mereka hanya dalam dua minggu, ya, Namikaze-sensei." Ino Yamanaka, guru kelas sebelah, berdiri di belakangnya sambil terkikik geli. "Dulu waktu aku baru mengajar di sini, anak-anak agak lama belajar menerimaku. Baru sebulan setelahnya, anak-anak mendekatiku dan mulai bermanja-manja." Ino terkekeh.

"Mungkin karena tingkahku selevel dengan mereka?" balas Naruto santai. Apronnya sudah penuh dengan bekas mengelap wajah para murid.

"Atau karena mereka memang tertarik padamu?" Ino terkikik lagi. "Jangan remehkan anak TK zaman sekarang. Kemarin saja di kelasku, sudah ada pembicaraan di kalangan beberapa bocah lelaki tentang rencana melamar Haku-sensei."

Naruto tergelak. Haku adalah sensei di kelas yang sama dengan Ino, dan dia adalah lelaki. Tapi secara fisik, memang sungguh menggoda, sih. Bisa dikatakan Haku adalah pria cantik.

"Astaga," ucapnya sambil masih tergelak. "Rasanya aku ingin menguping pembicaraan mereka. Aku ingin tahu dari mana mereka mendapat rencana melamar segala."

"Entahlah." Ino mengangkat bahunya. "Harga diriku sebagai guru perempuan mereka tercoreng sudah. Bukannya memujiku cantik, mereka malah memuji Haku-sensei yang notabene lelaki." Ino terkekeh. "Kenapa guru lelaki yang ada di TK ini malah lebih menarik perhatian anak-anak dari pada guru wanita?"

Mungkin Ino juga merujuk ke Gaara Sabaku, guru lelaki yang mengajar di kelas lain. Guru pendiam itu disukai anak-anak karena pandai memainkan piano dan bersuara bagus. Selain itu, kalau sedang tertawa, dia terlihat manis. Begitu menurut pendapat beberapa murid.

"Yah, yang penting, mereka semua menyayangimu, Yamanaka-sensei," sahut Naruto sambil tersenyum. "Tak ada hal yang lebih menyenangkan dari pekerjaan ini selain mengetahui kalau anak-anak didik menyayangimu, dan mereka bisa tumbuh dengan ceria."

"Benar sekali." Ino mengangguk-angguk sambil tersenyum, lalu membalas lambaian murid yang akan menuju ke arah penjemputnya.

(=_=)(=_=)(=_=)

Sementara itu, di sebuah ruangan luas yang dihuni satu orang lelaki…

Si penghuni merasa kesal karena baru saja dia mendapatkan telepon soal pemunduran waktu janjiannya dengan salah satu orang penting. Padahal si penghuni ruangan sudah merelakan waktu yang seharusnya dia gunakan untuk menemui pujaan hatinya, untuk menepati janji dengan orang penting itu. Kenapa mendadak jam janjian harus diundur dua jam?

Handphone bergetar, menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk. Mau tak mau, pemilik surai hitam itu menatap layar handphone untuk memastikan siapa yang meneleponnya. Begitu sebuah nama familiarlah yang tertera, dia mengangkat teleponnya.

" _Papa!_ " seru suara dari seberang, membuatnya agak menjauhkan telinga dari handphone.

"Hn. Kau sudah bersama Kakashi?" Si penghuni ruangan, aka Sasuke Uchiha, membalas.

" _Sudah! Ini di mobil."_ Jawaban yang riang terdengar. Sebenarnya tidak perlu ditanya pun, Sasuke sudah tahu kalau anaknya sudah bersama Kakashi Hatake, asisten pribadinya. Toh, yang membawa handphone yang sekarang sedang dipakai Nagato adalah handphone yang dibawa Kakashi.

"Bagus. Satu jam lagi kau harus tidur siang, jadi patuhlah pada Shizune," titah Sasuke. Shizune adalah pengasuh Nagato yang disewanya sampai Sasuke tiba di rumah lagi.

" _Mengerti!_ "

"Lalu apa Kakashi memberitahukan pesan dari papa?" tanya Sasuke lagi sambil memainkan pulpen di tangannya.

" _Tentu saja! Pesan ke Naru-sensei, 'kan?"_ tanya Nagato dari seberang. " _Nagato sudah lakukan tadi."_

"Sudah bilang itu salam dari papa?"

" _Tentu._ "

"Lalu bagaimana kata dob… Naru-sensei?"

" _Sensei terlihat senang. Tadi Sensei malah mencium balik pipi Nagato!"_ serunya riang. Nagato, kau tidak tahu kau bisa menimbulkan kesalahpahaman yang paling ingin dihindari oleh sensei-mu!

Seringai mulai terlihat di wajah Sasuke, meski tak ada orang lain yang melihatnya. Naruto terlihat senang dan membalas ciuman tersebut? Apa itu artinya Naruto membalas salamnya dengan ciuman juga? Mungkin lebih baik kalau salam itu disampaikan secara langsung sehingga Sasuke bisa mencium Naruto langsung dan menerima ciuman dari lelaki pirang itu.

" _Kata Naru-sensei…_ " Ternyata Nagato melanjutkan. _"Itu ciuman buat Nagato. Jadi, Sensei memang mau cium Nagato._ " Seringai di wajah Sasuke langsung menghilang. Belum cukup itu, Nagato menambahkan. " _Sehabis itu, Naru-sensei juga mencium Maru, Udon, Moegi, dan teman-teman lain yang belum pulang. Nagato dan teman-teman suka cium pipi Naru-sensei, soalnya pipinya empuk, enak buat dicium."_

Oh, oke. Sasuke terlalu mengkhayal. Dan Nagato entah kenapa berbakat menghancurkan khayalan ayahnya.

"Hn. Papa mengerti," sahut Sasuke datar.

" _Sudah dulu, ya, pa. Nagato mau makan pocky dulu._ "

"Jangan sampai rontok, ya." Pesan Sasuke. Setelah itu terdengar jawaban 'ya' dari Nagato, lalu telepon diputus. Kelihatannya Nagato hanya ingin menyampaikan bahwa dia telah menjalankan misi yang diterimanya dari Sasuke.

Pulpen di tangannya kembali diputar-putar. Sasuke sebenarnya ingin menemui Naruto lagi hari ini. Setelah mengetahui bahwa Naruto ternyata berada di tempat yang bisa dia jangkau, rasanya Sasuke ingin menemuinya setiap hari, melihat wajahnya setiap hari, melepaskan kerinduan setelah tidak melihatnya selama beberapa tahun. Bayangkan saja, selama beberapa tahun ini dia tidak pernah bisa menemukan sosok Naruto lagi. Bahkan ketika dia mencoba mendatangi universitas Naruto, yang dia dapatkan hanyalah kenihilan. Tentu saja dia tidak bisa menggunakan uang untuk mengorek informasi dari pihak universitas sendiri tentang kemana Naruto pindah. Data mahasiswa adalah rahasia universitas yang harus dijaga benar-benar oleh pengelola universitas.

Pindah? Ya, karena sampai tiga bulan setelah Naruto pergi dari apartemennya, Sasuke berkali-kali menyambangi universitas itu pun, dia tetap tidak bisa menemukan Naruto maupun mengorek informasi tentang keberadaan Naruto. Teman-teman Naruto yang dia kenal tetap bungkam soal keberadaan Naruto. Pernah dia mencoba mengamati universitas itu dari pintu gerbangnya, mencoba menemukan sosok pirang yang pergi darinya itu. Namun nihil. Tak ada kejelasan apa-apa. Bukankah itu berarti Naruto pindah universitas?

Pernah dia mencoba mendatangi rumah Naruto secara langsung, namun Kushina hanya mengatakan kalau Naruto tidaklah pulang kesana. Katanya, Naruto hanya meneleponnya dalam selang jangka waktu tertentu untuk mengabarkan kalau dia sehat-sehat saja. Tapi lagi-lagi tak ada kejelasan soal keberadaannya.

Mengeluarkan desahan lelah, Sasuke melirik ke arah mejanya yang dihiasi oleh beberapa foto. Dari sekian foto di sana, salah satunya adalah foto di mana Sasuke mengecup kening Naruto setelah acara kelulusan SMA mereka dulu. Ya, itu saat di mana Sasuke melamar Naruto. Pandangannya melembut. Jarinya dia ketuk-ketukkan di atas meja, mencoba menari di atas permukaan kaca di sana. Sejenak, pandangannya beralih ke foto lain. Foto seorang anak berambut merah. Anak berambut merah yang tidak pernah dia bayangkan akan menjadi salah satu orang terpenting dalam hidupnya juga.

Jarinya beralih dari permukaan meja ke rambut hitamnya, mengacak raven tersebut dengan frustasi. Di satu sisi, dia juga tahu pertemuannya kembali dengan Naruto akan membawa badai yang pernah lalu, maupun badai yang baru.

"Hhh…"

Kepalanya kembali berdenyut, membuat pikirannya mengabur.

"Puaskah kau dengan hasil dari apa yang telah kau perbuat dulu?"

(==;)(==;)(==;)

Ruang apartemen dengan dua kamar tidur yang ditempati Naruto sebenarnya cukup luas. Di sana ada dapur, ruang cuci, kamar mandi dengan tempat berendam, ruang duduk, dan beranda. Terdengar mahal? Memang lumayan mahal kalau untuk pekerja yang berpenghasilan menengah ke bawah dan ditempati seorang diri. Tapi lain hal kalau yang menempati adalah dua orang dengan salah satunya berpenghasilan tinggi.

"Aku pulang!" seru Naruto sambil melepas sepatunya di genkan lalu menggantinya dengan sandal rumah.

"Yo, selamat datang!" Terdengar balasan dari arah ruang duduk.

Beberapa langkah saja, dan Naruto sudah dapat melihat ruang tersebut.

"Hari ini bahkan aku sudah tidak tahu harus menaruh tasku di mana." Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat keadaan ruang duduk apartemennya itu.

"Jelas di kamarmu, bodoh. Buat apa kamar kalau bukan untuk meletakkan barang pribadi?"

Naruto memutar bola matanya. "Begitulah kata orang yang menyebar komik dengan sembarangan di lantai." Dengan satu tangan, Naruto menggeser tumpukan kantong plastik yang ada di sofa. "Sofa ini tempat duduk, Kyuu-nii, bukan tempat meletakkan kantong plastik."

Setelah meletakkan pantatnya di sofa dan menaruh tas di sampingnya, Naruto melipat kantong-kantong itu. Lagi-lagi kantong yang sama dengan kantong yang baru dia bereskan tiga hari lalu.

"Komik baru lagi?" tanya Naruto sambil melirik beberapa cover di bawah.

"Tentu saja," jawab orang yang tadi dipanggil 'Kyuubi itu. "Salah sendiri kenapa pemberitahuan ke mail-ku datang padahal belum ada seminggu sejak mail terakhir." Lelaki berambut orange kemerahan itu mengganti posisinya yang tadi telentang di lantai dengan kepala dialasi bantal, menjadi tengkurap. "Kasihan kerja keras mereka mengiklankan komik-komik baru di mana-mana kalau hanya kuacuhkan."

"Ha ha. No comment." Naruto terkekeh sambil beranjak dan menata kantong plastik itu di rak dekat dapur. Sekalian, dia mencuci tangan dan mengambil piring. Sedikit memiringkan badannya, Naruto melirik untuk melihat apa isi panci yang diletakkan di atas kompor. "Err… sup…"

"Sup kimchi," jawab Kyuubi tanpa diminta. "Resep baru. Panaskan saja dulu."

Setelah menyalakan kompor, Naruto sedikit mengaduk isinya. Ada tahu putih, sawi putih, enoki, dan beberapa sayur lain yang Naruto yakin adalah isi dari kimchi yang dijadikan sup. Inilah yang membuat Naruto bersyukur mendapatkan Kyuubi Senju, sepupunya, sebagai roommate-nya, meski baru sebulan belakangan. Memang tak terlihat dari penampilannya, sih, tapi Kyuubi pintar memasak. Dia juga dengan rutin tiap hari memasak nasi dan lauknya untuk dimakan bersama dengan Naruto. Yah, membereskan rumah, sih, urusan Naruto. Saling berbagi tugas, istilahnya.

"Kyuu-nii hari ini tidak ada kerjaan?" tanya Naruto sambil mengaduk pelan sup tersebut.

"Entahlah. Sampai saat ini, sih, masih tidak ada yang menghubungiku. Awas saja kalau ada yang sampai mendadak memaksaku untuk membantu padahal komik baru ini belum selesai kuba… APA!? AKHIRNYA ONODERA MAU MELAKUKAN BLOWJOB KE TAKANO!? WAHAHAHAHAHAHA GILA! INI SUNGGUH GILA!"

Kalau orang biasa yang mendengarnya, mungkin orang itu akan langsung berteriak kaget karena suara teriakan Kyuubi yang terlalu mendadak itu. Mungkin juga mereka akan langsung menoleh horor karena kata-kata yang dikeluarkan Kyuubi terlalu vulgar.

"Kyuu-nii…" Naruto hanya berdecak.

"BERSYUKURLAH KAU TIDAK DI RUMAH SATU JAM LALU SAAT TETANGGA MENGIRA AKU SEDANG KERAMPOKAN! HA HA HA HA!" Kyuubi masih berseru dengan bahagianya. "NANTI DI OVA KUROBA… AH, ANIME BASKET ITU, AKAN ADA ADEGAN OTP-KU! BAGAIMANA PERASAANMU SAAT SI RAMBUT BIRU MENDADAK MUNCUL DI BELAKANG SI MERAH DENGAN EKSPRESI SEPERTI MENGENALKAN DIRINYA SEBAGAI PACAR SI MERAH KE SIAPA PUN YANG SEDANG BERHADAPAN DENGAN SI MERAH, SEDANGKAN SI MERAH SENDIRI HANYA MELIRIK LEMBUT DAN PENUH SAYANG KE SI BIRU!? MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SAKING SENANGNYA TADI AKU MEMBUKA BERANDA DAN BERTERIAK KE LUAR, 'TOLONG, HATIKU SUDAH TAK KUAAAAAT! KAPAL! KAPALKU BERLAYAR!'. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Kyuubi menggila lagi dan berguling di lantai, sementara Naruto hanya sanggup melirik dan berharap tak ada tetangga yang mendengar teriakan Kyuubi lagi. Penyebabnya anime yang ceritanya tentang basket itu, ya? Ah, kalau tidak salah, Kyuubi memang paling suka dengan tokoh lelaki berambut biru yang suka hilang seenaknya sendiri itu, lalu juga suka dengan tokoh lelaki berambut merah yang matanya belang tapi entah kenapa belakangan jadi normal kembali.

Hmm… Mungkin lebih pasnya, Kyuubi menyukai mereka yang dipasangkan.

Lelaki dengan lelaki?

Ya, Kyuubi adalah fudanshi. Dan sudah level hardcore.

"DAN KAU TAHU? DI ANIME VOLI ITU, SI BURUNG KEPALA HITAM YANG DULU DIKASIH MAHKOTA SEGALA ITU, LHO, RELA BUNGKUK-BUNGKUK KE MANTAN SENPAINYA YANG KAMPRET BUKAN MAIN ITU CUMA BUAT DISKUSI SOAL AYAM ORANGE! WAHAHAHAHA! SUDAH BEGITU, MASA' SI AYAM ORANGE AKHIRNYA MENGAKU KALAU SI BURUNG KEPALA HITAM ITU MILIKNYA! WAKTU DIBILANG 'YOUR GENIUS SETTER', SI AYAM NGGAK NGELAK, LHO! MEREKA LAGI DIPINGIT, TUH, SEKARANG! WAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Oke. Lama-lama Naruto sudah tidak paham lagi apakah sepupunya ini membuat pairing dari karakter manusia atau karakter hewan. Dia memang selalu dipameri oleh Kyuubi setiap kali Kyuubi menemukan pairing baru maupun hint-hint tentang pasangan yang disukainya. Tapi saking banyaknya yang dipasangkan oleh Kyuubi, Naruto sampai tidak bisa hapal namanya. Dia hanya hapal karakteristiknya maupun nama panggilan yang diberikan Kyuubi pada para karakter. Seperti misalnya, dua karakter dari SMA Karasuno yang bermain voli. Harusnya, sih, mereka semua burung gagak, 'kan? Tapi Kyuubi lebih suka menyebut yang pendek dengan rambut orange dengan sebutan 'Ayam orange'. Entahlah apa yang menjadi standar Kyuubi dalam menentukan nama-nama tersebut. Dan Naruto hanya tahu juga kalau belakangan Kyuubi sering menonton anime bertema olah raga, hanya untuk memasangkan para tokoh yang ada di dalamnya.

Ah, supnya sudah lumayan panas.

"Dan karena alasan tersebut, mendadak rak di sana sudah bertambah penghuni, ya?" tanya Naruto sambil melirik ke arah rak di dekat TV yang terisi penuh dengan action figure.

"TENTU! HA HA HA HA! SALAH SENDIRI KENAPA ANIME-ANIME ITU MENGELUARKAN ACTION FIGURE YANG TERLALU SAYANG UNTUK DILEWATKAN! MANA ADA BERBAGAI VERSI, PULA! HA HA HA HA!"

Sepertinya tinggal tunggu waktu sampai ketukan pintu terdengar, dan muncul tetangga yang mau protes dengan rambut berkibar. Oh, untung tetangganya tidak seperti ibunya.

"Kau pasti senang, dong, Kyuu-nii." Naruto menanggapi sebisanya karena jujur dia tak tahu apa lagi yang harus dikatakan. Setelah memasukkan nasi ke mangkuk nasinya, Naruto berjalan untuk menuju ke arah ruang duduk.

Kyuubi sendiri tidak memerlukan jawaban atau tanggapan yang sama hebohnya dari Naruto. Dia cukup senang ada orang yang mau mendengarkan ocehannya yang mungkin menurut beberapa orang terkesan ngaco dan tidak punya arti. Naruto sudah cukup hebat. Walau bukan fudanshi, dia tetap mau mendengarkan Kyuubi dan memberikan tanggapan sebisanya.

Meletakkan kedua mangkuk di meja depannya, Naruto menata buku-buku Kyuubi yang juga ada di atas meja, takut nanti supnya mengeluarkan cipratan dan mengenai harta-harta Kyuubi tersebut. Lagi pula, dia juga harus menunggu sebentar agar sup tersebut tidak terlalu panas. Terakhir kali dia dengan brutalnya memasukkan sup tahu ke mulutnya sehabis dipanaskan, rasa terbakar dalam mulutnya baru hilang total setelah tiga hari.

Naruto kapok.

Matanya beralih ke buku yang sedang berada di tangannya. "Oh, ini novel yang keren itu!" celetuknya, membuat Kyuubi mendadak langsung berpaling dari komiknya.

"Ya, itu part akhirnya! Sebenarnya aku sudah beli agak lama, sih." Kyuubi sangatlah tahu apa novel yang dimaksud Naruto. Dari sekian novel dan komik yang dia koleksi, hanya beberapa yang menarik perhatian Naruto. Salah satunya adalah novel yang sedang dipegang Naruto itu. Awalnya, Naruto tertarik karena covernya yang memang bagus. Tapi lama-lama, Naruto jadi tertarik untuk membaca bagian dalamnya juga. Tentu saja dengan dibumbui sedikit spoiler dari Kyuubi yang membuat Naruto penasaran juga akhirnya. "Baca saja."

"Pasti tragedi lagi." Naruto tersenyum tipis. Dia membolak-balik beberapa halaman novel tersebut.

"Bukankah itu kesukaanmu?" balas Kyuubi santai. Memang, pengarang novel itu selalu menciptakan karya yang penuh tragedi, namun ternyata disukai oleh masyarakat, ah, maksudnya fujoshi dan fudanshi. Tentu saja novel ini merupakan novel BL.

"Kyu-nii, hidupku sudah penuh tragedi. Kenapa harus ditragedikan lagi? Ha ha ha." Naruto kini tertawa sambil meletakkan lagi novel itu di tumpukan buku lainnya. Dia mulai menyiapkan diri untuk makan.

Terdengar desahan napas dari Kyuubi. "Kelihatannya kapan-kapan kau harus bertemu dengan novelis buku itu dan menceritakan kisahmu padanya. Aku yakin ceritamu akan ditulis menjadi sebuah novel, dan novel itu akan laris di pasaran."

Naruto hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Makanya kau harus menemukan pasangan yang jauh lebih baik dari pada Uchiha brengsek itu."

DEG

Naruto belum memberi tahu Kyuubi perihal Sasuke yang telah menemukannya. Dengan sedikit gugup, dia mulai menyendok makanannya.

"Aku menunggu saat-saat kau dilamar dengan cara yang sangat romantis oleh pria tampan, kaya, genius, rela membagi fanservice... ah, maksudku, berhati mulia, menaiki limousine putih, membenci wanita…"

Ng, Naruto sudah dilamar kemarin! Oleh pria tampan, kaya, genius, mau membagi fanservice, pastinya punya limousine putih, dan suka lelaki! Namun sayangnya, dia si brengsek itu, dan lamaran dilakukan dengan singkat, padat, dan tidak jelas! Eh, tunggu… Kenapa harus Naruto yang dilamar dalam impian Kyuubi? Kenapa sepertinya Kyuubi tidak ingin membayangkan Naruto yang melamar orang? Apa Naruto ditakdirkan menjadi uke?

"AARGH! POKOKNYA KAU HARUS MEMBERI TAHUKU KALAU MAU DILAMAR! OKE!?" Mendadak Kyuubi meraung.

"Ha ha ha! Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau mau dilamar!?" Naruto terkekeh sebentar sebelum akhirnya memasukkan sup kimchi ke dalam mulutnya. "Tapi sepertinya bukankah kau yang akan dilamar lebih dulu dari pada aku, Kyuu-nii?" goda Naruto.

Seketika wajah Kyuubi berubah masam. Dia tahu persis siapa yang dimaksud oleh Naruto. Dan sayangnya, sebentar lagi orangnya mungkin akan datang.

Benar saja, baru Kyuubi selesai membatin, bel apartemennya sudah berbunyi.

"Tuh, pangeran berkuda putih sudah datang." Naruto menggoda Kyuubi lagi. Meski tampak mengerikan, kakak sepupunya ini tidak pernah bisa marah ke Naruto walau Naruto menggodanya habis-habisan.

"Aku lebih suka limousine putih," ucap Kyuubi malas. "Kau yang buka pintunya."

"Lebih baik kau yang membukakan pintu untuknya, Kyuu-nii. Dia pasti akan senang kalau melihatmu. Lagi pula, aku baru makan."

"Dan aku baru sibuk membaca komik." Kyuubi menyahut cepat. "Badanku sudah tidak mau berpindah dari tempat yang sekarang."

Naruto yang sudah bisa menebak reaksi kakak sepupunya itu hanya mengangkat bahu, lalu berjalan untuk membukakan pintu bagi tamu yang datang tersebut. Yah, kakak sepupunya lebih bebal darinya.

"Selamat sore, Naruto," sapa tamu tersebut.

"Selamat sore, Neji-san. Silakan masuk." Naruto tersenyum dan dengan sopan mempersilakan tamu yang bernama Neji itu untuk masuk. "Kyuu-nii sedang baca komik, tuh."

Mereka berdua melangkah ke ruang duduk, untuk menemukan Kyuubi yang masih bergulingan di lantai dengan komiknya.

"Siapa yang bisa mengira kalau mahasiswa terpintar di fakultas malah akan menjadi orang yang bermalas-malasan setiap harinya dengan komik bertebaran di sampingnya?" Neji mengeluh sambil melirik Kyuubi. Sementara itu, Naruto menyempatkan diri pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkan teh untuk Neji.

"Yang penting semua komik ini kubeli dengan uangku," sahut Kyuubi malas. "Lalu, ada apa kau ke sini segala?"

"Tenang saja. Kali ini aku tidak mencarimu. Aku ada perlu dengan Naruto." Neji mencoba menyingkirkan beberapa barang yang ada di atas sofa lain dari yang tadi ditempati Naruto, lalu duduk di situ. Neji memang terkadang sering ke apartemen Kyuubi untuk meminta tolong soal pekerjaannya. "Sekalian numpang istirahat sepulang kerja, sih."

"Eh, denganku?" Naruto yang kembali dengan membawa secangkir teh untuk Neji, menaikkan alisnya. "Tumben?"

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih ke Naruto yang meletakkan teh di depannya, Neji melanjutkan. "Besok hari Jumat, 'kan? Aku ingin meminta tolong padamu untuk menemaniku datang ke pesta ulang tahun penerbitan. Bagaimana?"

Naruto yang mendudukkan diri kembali, menatap Neji heran. "Eh? Pesta ulang tahun? Kenapa aku?"

"Ah, kau sedang makan? Sambil makan juga tidak apa, kok." Neji merasa tidak enak melihat makanan di depan Naruto yang dibiarkan begitu saja. "Jadi, besok malam akan ada pesta ulang tahun penerbitan tempatku bekerja. Pestanya bukan benar-benar pesta yang besar-besaran, kok. Para karyawan maupun penulis diperbolehkan membawa satu partner untuk datang agar pesta jadi lebih meriah. Para penulis pun bakal hadir, lho."

Naruto hanya mengangguk-angguk. "Kenapa tidak mengajak Kyuu-nii saja?"

"Aku besok malam akan menghadiri seiyuu event anime BL, bocah. Lagi pula aku tidak mau ke pesta bersama dengannya. Salah-salah, kami dicurigai punya hubungan khusus," sahut Kyuubi cepat.

"Lha, malah itu sebenarnya yang kuinginkan. Biarkan aku sekaligus mengenalkanmu ke semuanya sebagai kekasih… Duh!" seru Neji setelah mendapatkan lemparan cinta sandal rumah dari Kyuubi.

Naruto hanya tergelak. Neji, teman sekelas Kyuubi waktu di kampus, memang dengan terang-terangan menyatakan diri menyukai Kyuubi. Bahkan dia sudah pernah menyatakan cinta ke Kyuubi, tapi karena tahu Kyuubi takkan menerimanya, dia langsung menambahkan bahwa dia tidak ingin mendengar jawaban Kyuubi dulu. Biarlah semua mengalir saja. Sekarang, Neji yang bekerja sebagai seorang editor novel sering mampir ke apartemen mereka. Dia sering meminta pendapat maupun saran Kyuubi mengenai naskah yang sedang dia kerjakan. Begitu-begitu, ingat, Kyuubi pemuda genius yang mendapatkan nilai tertinggi di Fakultas Sastra, cermat dan kritis dalam memahami bacaan, serta memiliki daya imajinasi yang tinggi. Hubungan mereka sampai sekarang masih saja dekat walau tidak memiliki ikatan sebagai kekasih.

"Aku sampai bingung, kenapa Neji-san bisa menyukai Kyuu-nii yang brutal." Naruto mulai makan lagi, mengangkat mangkok nasinya ke depannya.

"Entahlah." Neji menaruh sandal tersebut di lantai. "Aku juga heran kenapa aku bisa menyukai seorang fudanshi yang mengandalkan keberuntungannya untuk bertahan hidup."

"Heh. Paling tidak, keberuntunganku bisa membuatku memiliki harta karun ini. Ha ha ha ha." Kyuubi tertawa keras-keras.

Naruto sendiri juga heran. Begini, masing-masing orangtua mereka memang kalangan berada. Mereka sebenarnya tidak kesulitan masalah uang. Tapi sejak lulus, baik Naruto maupun Kyuubi memutuskan untuk hidup dengan uang sendiri, seberapa pun kecilnya uang yang akan mereka terima dari pekerjaan mereka. Naruto hidup dengan menjadi guru TK, sementara Kyuubi hidup dengan part time menjadi asisten komik shounen. Hanya itukah? Benarkah hanya dengan kedua pekerjaan tersebut mereka bisa menjalani kehidupan di apartemen lumayan mewah begini, dan Kyuubi bisa dengan seenak hati membeli komik maupun merchandise lainnya?

Kyuubi adalah orang yang super beruntung. Bisa dikatakan begitu, karena sumber penghasilan terbesar Kyuubi adalah dari lotere.

LOTERE.

DAN ENTAH BAGAIMANA CARANYA, DIA PASTI MENDAPATKAN HADIAH PERTAMA, KEDUA, ATAU KETIGA, YANG JELAS BERNOMINAL BESAR.

Tentu saja jumlah yang dia terima akan sanggup untuk memenuhi segala hasratnya sebagai seorang fudanshi. Oke? Keberuntungan lainnya adalah bahwa kenyataanya, dia, seorang fudanshi, juga hidup dikelilingi oleh lelaki yang menyukai sesama jenis. Harusnya, sih, itu termasuk salah satu keberuntungan juga, 'kan?

"Yah, pokoknya…" Neji kembali ke pembicaraan awal. "Tolong aku, ya, Naruto. Aku sudah mencoba mengajak sepupuku, tapi dia bilang memilih mati dari pada harus berbaur dengan orang di pesta. Aku tidak ingin menghadiri pesta sendirian. Nanti terkesan kalau aku sama seperti seseorang yang anti sosial…" Matanya melirik ke arah Kyuubi yang masa bodoh saja.

Yah, ini berlebihan, tapi begitulah kenyataan yang diterima Neji. Ajakannya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh sepupunya sendiri dan oleh orang yang dia sukai.

"Ng…" Naruto menaruh sendoknya dan berpikir. "Jam berapa mulainya, Neji-san? Aku baru pulang jam setengah lima sore besok. Mungkin sampai di sini jam lima."

"Kalau begitu, kujemput jam enam. Pestanya sebenarnya jam tujuh, tapi kita butuh waktu sekitar tiga puluh menit untuk sampai ke sana. Kau hanya perlu memakai baju formal ala pekerja kantoran saja, kok."

"Hmm… Baiklah."

Sepertinya tak ada salahnya menghadiri pesta bersama Neji. Selain itu, alasan itu bisa dia gunakan kalau-kalau ada 'serangan' tak terduga dari orang yang sedang ingin dia hindari, 'kan?

(==;) (==;) (==;)

Pada dasarnya, Naruto Uzumaki tidaklah menyukai pesta. Segelintir pesta yang pernah dia hadiri adalah pesta ulang tahun pemimpin dari tempat ayahnya bekerja, pesta pernikahan saudara, dan pesta kelulusan. Semuanya karena dia diwajibkan datang. Sungguh, Naruto tidak suka ada banyak orang asing di sekitarnya yang membuatnya seakan-akan kesulitan untuk bernapas.

Dan meski dia tipe yang pintar bersosialisasi, dia lebih suka tentunya kalau yang dia hadiri adalah pesta ulang tahun anak-anak. Dibandingkan dengan dikelilingi orang-orang dewasa berpakaian formal, dia lebih suka dikelilingi anak-anak kecil. Dan satu-satunya orang dewasa yang dia harapkan tidak pergi dari sisinya…

Neji Hyuga.

Naruto menghembuskan napas setelah menariknya dalam-dalam. "Harusnya memang Kyuu-ni yang menemani Neji-san ke sini. Siapa tahu penulis novel BL favoritnya akan datang, 'kan?"

Seketika raut muka Neji berubah drastis, seakan-akan hal terseram dalam hidupnya sedang ada di depan matanya. "Maksudmu, aku harus menyiapkan telinga dan mentalku saat dia gelap mata dan menunjuk para tamu yang menghadiri pesta ini sambil berteriak 'Dia seme!' atau 'Wajahnya memang uke, tapi dia seme tulen yang sadis!'? Aku pasti tidak akan bisa keluar dari sini hidup-hidup. Di satu sisi, memang seperti yang kemarin kukatakan, aku bisa menggodanya dengan mengatakan ke orang-orang kalau dia adalah pasanganku. Tapi kalau memikirkan sisi buruknya…" Si pemilik rambut ala bintang shampo itu berdecak, mengingat bagaimana kelakuan Kyuubi yang kadang bisa gelap mata.

Penerbitan tempat Neji bekerja memang juga mengeluarkan novel-novel BL yang beberapa di antaranya menjadi koleksi Kyuubi juga. Berarti, tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau akan ada fujoshi dan fudonshi di antara orang-orang yang datang. Tapi Neji sudah dapat memastikan kalau Kyuubi datang, pastilah dia akan menjadi yang paling berisik dari yang ada di tempat itu.

"Bukankah cinta itu buta, Neji-san? Harusnya kau tetap membawa Kyuu-nii kesini dan menerimanya apa adanya kalau memang kau mencintainya," sindir Naruto. Hanya bercanda, sih.

"Hal ini dan itu berbeda, bocah pirang." Menutupi sedikit semburat yang muncul di pipinya, Neji mengacak pelan surai Naruto. Entah kenapa mereka suka sekali memperlakukan Naruto sebagai bocah. "Lagi pula, kau lupa kalau malam ini ada seiyuu event yang akan dia hadiri?" Memutar bola matanya, Neji lagi-lagi berdecak. "Dia sudah terlihat bersemangat sejak beberapa hari lalu. Aku sudah pasti tidak akan bisa mengajaknya ke sini. Dari pada pergi ke sini tapi belum tentu bisa bertemu dengan novelis BL favoritnya, dia pasti lebih memilih pergi ke seiyuu event."

Memang benar, Kyuubi pasti akan memilih untuk pergi ke tempat yang bintang tamunya sudah pasti. Para penulis novel BL memang mayoritas tidak mengumbar identitas aslinya ke publik. Yang mengetahuinya hanya editor masing-masing serta kepala editor. Jadi, mereka datang pun, Kyuubi tak akan tahu mereka yang mana.

"Salahmu sendiri jatuh cinta kepada seorang fudanshi." Tanpa memedulikan tangan Neji yang sedari tadi ada di atas kepalanya, Naruto malah dengan berani menambah sindirannya. Hal ini menuai protes dari Neji, disertai acakan yang lebih kasar lagi.

"Tunggu sampai kau kena karma dan jatuh cinta pada seorang fudanshi," balas Neji, tidak mau kalah. Tidak ingat saja umurnya ada dua tahun di atas lelaki bersurai pirang di sebelahnya itu. "Sudah, ah. Aku harus ke dekat panggung dulu. Yang di sana itu kenalanku yang novelnya dulu pernah kutangani. Kau tunggu di sini sebentar, ya. Aku harus memberi salam dulu."

Tanpa menunggu protes dari Naruto yang merasa ditelantarkan, Neji langsung berjalan dengan cepat ke sudut yang tadi dia tunjuk. Yah, apa boleh buat, Naruto mungkin akan tetap berdiri di tempatnya itu sambil mencari ide tentang kegiatan untuk anak-anak TK asuhannya. Toh, Neji hanya pergi sebentar, 'kan?

Atau tidak.

Sudah kelima kalinya Naruto melihat jam tangannya dan memaki Neji dalam hati. Sebentar yang dimaksud Neji adalah sebentar dalam arti waktu yang cukup untuk berbincang-bincang dengan beberapa penulis yang pernah dia tangani serta membahas karya-karya mereka. Dari jauh, rasanya Naruto ingin melempar Neji dengan botol minuman yang ada di meja tempat makanan dan minuman telah diletakkan.

Rasanya sungguh salah Naruto berada di sini sekarang. Sepertinya pesta ini hanyalah untuk kalangan terbatas, walau jelas-jelas tertulis dalam undangan bahwa yang diundang boleh membawa satu partner untuk mengikuti pesta. Pesta ulang tahun penerbitan tempat kerja Neji ini harusnya hanya diikuti oleh orang-orang yang berkepentingan saja, bukan? Ah, kalau tidak, orang yang memang sudah mempunyai istri atau suami. Bukan seperti Naruto yang sebenarnya tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Neji. Mungkinkah panitia acara ini menginginkan pesta ini jadi pesta megah yang dihadiri banyak orang entah tidak jelas dari mana asalnya?

Keterlaluannya, bahkan sampai pidato dari entah siapa itu dimulai, Neji masih belum terlihat. Naruto hanya bisa berdiri di pojokan, menggerutu dalam hati, dan menyumpahi Neji karena meninggalkannya. Naruto sendiri tidak bisa meninggalkan Neji. Neji sudah banyak membantunya dan Kyuubi, dan ini hanyalah salah satu caranya untuk membalas budi padanya.

Tapi untunglah, hari ini si raven juga tidak lagi menjemput Nagato ke sekolah, membuat hati Naruto menjadi tenang. Naruto hampir berteriak senang ketika mendapati surai abu-abu keperakanlah yang datang menjemput Nagato. Mood-nya bisa terjaga. Lumayan, 'kan? Naruto tidak dapat membayangkan kalau dia harus bad mood sejak siang, dan ditambah kebosanan di pesta ini. Bisa-bisa dia malah jadi seperti perempuan yang sedang PMS!

Kenapa melihat Sasuke bisa membuatnya bad mood? Bukankah dia sudah memutuskan kalau akan menganggap Sasuke bukan bagian dari hidupnya lagi? Hello, memangnya beberapa tahun cukup untuk menghilangkan eksistensi seseorang dari hati orang lain? Bukannya mau munafik, tapi saat itu Naruto hanya ingin Sasuke paham kalau dia benar-benar ingin memutuskan seluruh hubungan dengan Sasuke. Itu saja.

Yah, masalah itu mari dilanjutkan nanti saja, yang penting sekarang Naruto harus mencari kegiatan agar tidak pingsan bosan di pesta ini.

Seperti yang bisa dipikirkan, rasanya sedari tadi yang berseliweran di atas panggung hanyalah orang-orang yang sama sekali tidak Naruto ketahui. Naruto hanya tahu mereka adalah beberapa novelis yang karyanya menjadi mega best seller. Tadi pembawa acara menyebutkannya, sih. Tapi bagi Naruto, mereka hanya orang-orang tak dikenal yang lalu berpidato singkat dan diberi pertanyaan dari beberapa wartawan yang ikut hadir, maupun dari orang-orang yang hadir di pesta itu sendiri.

Helaan napas lagi-lagi dihembuskan Naruto. Dia mungkin akan menjadi angin disini. Mana ada orang yang nanti akan menyapanya selain Neji? Lalu untuk apa keberadaannya di tempat ini? Mungkin, sih, penulis yang karyanya pernah dia baca ada di pesta juga. Tapi Naruto bukanlah orang yang tertarik dengan wajah asli di balik para novelis tersebut. Lagi pula, memangnya apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto kalau bertemu dengan mereka?

Huh, Naruto tidak akan mau diajak Neji ke pesta lagi. Pesta sungguh menyebalkan. Lebih menyebalkan lagi karena mendadak ada surai raven yang bentuknya mirip pantat ayam, yang muncul dari samping kemudian naik ke panggung. Sosok itu sungguh mirip dengan sosok yang paling tidak ingin Naruto temui belakangan. Sungguh membuat hati jadi tidak enak saja.

Manik safir itu membulat seketika. Beberapa kerjapan menyadarkannya kalau makhluk yang saat ini sedang ada di panggung itu bukan halusinasinya semata. Tapi kenapa bisa sosok itu ada di pesta ini? Bukankah dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan dunia tulis menulis?

Yang sekarang sedang ada di atas panggung itu bukan Sasuke Uchiha, 'kan? Tapi kenapa bukan hanya penampilan luar, tapi juga suaranya pun mirip?

Mau tidak mau, Naruto akhirnya dari jauh menyimak baik-baik apa yang sedang diucapkan sang surai raven dari jauh, walau mendengarkannya sedikit sulit karena terdengar suara dari orang-orang yang terkesiap kaget.

"Hari ini saya khusus datang untuk membuka jati diri saya sebagai S. Seigyoku. Ini adalah pertama kalinya saya memperlihatkan wajah saya ke hadapan publik sebagai seorang novelis."

Tak mungkin Naruto tidak mengetahui nama tersebut. Bagaimana tidak, kalau sepupu tercintanya selalu mengagung-agungkan betapa hebat karya-karya seorang S. Seigyoku, sampai-sampai dia menceritakannya pada siapa pun, serta membaca karya-karyanya berulang-ulang dan menceritakan ringkasannya pada Naruto serta Neji. Sudah paham? S. Seigyoku adalah seorang novelis BL yang namanya populer di kalangan fudanshi dan fujoshi sejak debutnya sekitar lima tahun lalu. Dia populer bukan karena karyanya yang dipenuhi dengan bunga-bunga romansa antar lelaki, namun dia terkenal dengan ceritanya yang penuh tragedi. Meski pun begitu, penggambaran tiap karakter, penggambaran setting dan plot dilakukan dengan sangat rapi dan baik. Penggunaan bahasanya pun tidaklah semata-mata bahasa yang kaku dan indah, namun diceritakan dengan simpel namun mengalir, membuat para pembaca tidaklah harus merasa bingung sewaktu membaca novel karyanya. Novel yang Naruto pinjam dari Kyuubi pun salah satu karyanya.

Salah satu yang Naruto ingat, tentu saja karena diceritakan dengan heboh oleh Kyuubi dan dia sendiri membacanya, adalah karya yang mengisahkan tragedi yang dialami oleh dua lelaki kembar identik dan satu lelaki lain yang merupakan kekasih dari si adik. Sama sekali tidak ada cinta segitiga di antara mereka karena si kakak adalah seorang straight, yang berarti dia tidak akan mengincar kekasih adiknya sendiri. Namun kecelakaan hebat mengantarkan mereka ke pintu tragedi di mana si adik meninggal, si kekasih buta, dan si kakak sendiri hilang ingatan. Begitu sama-sama tersadar dari masa kritisnya, si kekasih menjadi histeris mengetahui bahwa ada salah satu dari si kembar yang meninggal. Sejak keluar dari panti asuhan bersama-sama, mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama-sama lagi. Kehilangan salah satu dari mereka tentu saja sama dengan kehilangan keluarga. Semua mulai terasa salah ketika si kekasih menganggap yang meninggal adalah si kakak, yang berarti si adik alias kekasihnya masih hidup. Dengan semua ingatannya, dia membuat si kakak yang hilang ingatan berubah identitas menjadi si adik. Tentu saja si kekasih ini tidaklah berperan sebagai seorang antagonis. Dia juga seorang korban yang kehilangan akal sehatnya dan tidak dapat melihat kebenaran yang ada di depan matanya.

Dimulailah kehidupan mereka berdua dengan si kakak menjadi si adik, memerlakukan si kekasih bak kekasihya sendiri dan menjalani hari dengan sebuah identitas baru. Hari berjalan melambat lagi sampai akhirnya tabir lain terbuka. Perlahan, ingatan yang menghilang dari diri si kakak mulai kembali tersusun bersamaan dengan tumbuhnya perasaan cinta bagi si kekasih. Bukan cinta dari ingatan bentukan si kekasih, namun cinta sebagai dirinya sendiri. Di satu sisi, dia tidak berani membuka identitas dirinya pada si kekasih, takut keseimbangan dan kebahagiaan yang mereka jalani kini akan kembali hancur. Namun akhirnya terungkaplah kenyataan lain sewaktu si kakak mengalami kecelakaan sepulang kerja dan harus dioperasi. Nyawanya bisa selamat walau ada beberapa tulang yang patah. Kenyataan bahwa yang menandatangani persetujuan operasi dan memberikan rumah sakit identitas lengkapnya adalah si kekasih, membuat si kakak terkejut. Si kekasih mendaftarkannya dengan namanya, bukan dengan nama si adik, yang berarti si kekasih telah mengetahui identitasnya yang sesungguhnya.

Ternyata dari awal, si kekasih telah paham kalau si adiklah yang tidak dapat diselamatkan. Tapi dia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan tersebut dan memanfaatkan si kakak sebagai pengganti. Namun setelah sekian lama, akhirnya dia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada si kakak. Dan ketika dirasanya ingatan si kakak telah kembali pulih, dia memutuskan untuk menyerahkan semua keputusan kepada si kakak, entah si kakak masih mau melanjutkan sandiwara mereka, atau dia akan meninggalkannya. Keduanya ternyata sama saja. Sama-sama memanfaatkan demi perasaan pribadi mereka.

Saat keduanya saling mengaku dan merasa kalau sudah saatnya mereka menjalin hubungan baru, muncullah seorang wanita dengan anaknya, mengaku bahwa si kakak adalah ayah dari anak tersebut. Mau tidak mau si kekasih ditampar dengan kenyataan bahwa dulu si kakak adalah seorang straight dan yang membuatnya berbelok adalah dirinya. Dengan memorinya yang terkumpul, dengan samar si kakak ingat kalau dia memang pernah berhubungan dengan wanita tersebut yang ternyata mantan kekasihnya. Si mantan kekasih hanya mengetahui kabar kalau dia menjadi korban kecelakaan dan meninggal. Namun saat melihat namanya di rumah sakit tempat dia dirawat, si mantan kekasih baru sadar kalau si kakak masih hidup, dan berniat meminta pertanggungjawabannya.

Mengerti kalau si kakak kebingungan, si kekasih memutuskan untuk merelakannya, walau itu berarti dia akan menjadi sendirian lagi di dunia ini. Keputusan itu malah ditentang habis-habisan oleh si kakak. Dia sudah terlalu mencintai si kekasih. Masa bodoh dia akan dinilai seperti apa oleh masyarakat karena tidak bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya. Namun si kekasih tetap pada pendiriannya, dan dia melepaskan si kakak untuk hidup bersama dengan wanita tadi dan anaknya. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia akan berusaha hidup sendiri walau tidak dapat melihat.

Usut punya usut, ternyata anak itu bukanlah anak si kakak. Semua kebohongan diciptakan si wanita agar si kakak kembali padanya. Si kakak yang marah besar langsung meninggalkan wanita tersebut untuk kembali pada si kekasih. Seperti di drama-drama lainnya, si wanita psycho yang marah kemudian berencana mencelakakan si kekasih. Merasa anaknya tidak sanggup membawa si kakak kembali padanya, dia membuang anaknya ke sungai. Setelah itu, dia menyelinap ke rumah si kekasih yang masih enggan menemui si kakak, si wanita membawa pistol untuk melenyapkannya. Tapi tepat sebelum tembakan mengenai si kekasih, si kakak datang melindunginya dan mendapat tembakan tepat di dada. Dia ambruk seketika. Melihat malah si kakak yang kena tembakan, si wanita kehilangan akal sehat, membuang pistolnya dan kabur, sebelum akhirnya menjatuhkan dirinya ke rel kereta.

Si kekasih mendengar bunyi letusan, namun dia tidak merasakan apa pun di tubuhnya. Mendengar teriakan sang kakak, dia akhirnya sadar kalau si kakaklah yang tertembak. Dia dengan cepat memanggil bantuan sambil berteriak frustasi, takut ditinggalkan oleh si kakak. Tembakan tadi harusnya tidak mengenai bagian vital si kakak. Namun ketika bantuan datang dan semua menyaksikan bahwa si kakak sudah tidak bernapas lagi, si kekasih akhirnya meraba-raba sekelilingnya, berusaha menuju ke arah dapur untuk mengambil pisau. Namun dia malah menemukan pistol yang tadi digunakan si wanita. Dia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri dengan pistol tersebut. Dia sudah hidup dalam kegelapan. Satu-satunya yang menjadi penerangnya adalah si kakak. Apa artinya hidupnya di dunia tanpa kehadiran si kakak? Setidaknya kalau memang si kakak menjauh dari sisinya untuk bersama dengan keluarganya, si kekasih masih dapat merasakan kalau mereka masih melihat langit yang sama walau berada di tempat yang berbeda…

Si kekasih tewas di tempat dengan satu tembakan di kepala, tidak mengetahui fakta kalau jantung si kakak hanya berhenti berdetak karena serangan panik yang hebat. Kisah ditutup dengan adegan si kakak yang akhirnya terbangun sendirian di rumah sakit beberapa hari kemudian.

Bahkan Naruto pun merinding ketika membacanya, tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana kalau dirinya yang ada di posisi si kakak yang akhirnya benar-benar menjadi sendiri. Setelah akhirnya bisa mencapai masa bahagianya, yang didapatnya malah tragedi yang lain. Selain itu, bukankah dia akan merasakan keputusasaan karena gagal melindungi orang yang dia cintai? Sungguh kisah yang membuatnya langsung memeluk Kyuubi begitu membaca kata END. Dan sejauh yang dia tahu, karya ini menjadi mega best seller untuk kalangannya.

Suara yang datang dari panggung kembali menyadarkannya akan realita di depannya.

"S. Seigyoku adalah pen-name dari saya, Sasuke Uchiha. Saya tidak menyangka debut saya lima tahun lalu ternyata mendatangkan respons positif dari para pembaca, walau saat itu saya sangsi karena genre yang saya usung adalah tragedi."

Seketika Naruto merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Namun dia bersyukur jantungnya tidak berhenti seperti milik si kakak dalam novel tadi.

"Karena itu, saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada pihak penerbit dan pembaca sekalian yang telah mengantarkan karya saya menjadi mega best seller di akhir tahun lalu."

Suara tepuk tangan dan suara orang terkejut langsung memeriahkan seluruh penjuru ruangan. Masih banyak yang tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke Uchiha yang seorang pengusaha, merupakan penulis novel BL. Begitu pula dengan si pirang satu ini.

"Dengan memanfaatkan kesempatan ini, saya pun ingin mengumumkan pada semuanya kalau saya ingin mengakhiri karir sebagai S. Seigyoku, si penulis novel tragedi. Bukan dalam arti yang sesungguhnya, yaitu berhenti dari dunia tulis-menulis, tapi saya akan membuka wawasan saya lebih lagi dan mencoba hal yang baru. Tunggu karya saya yang selanjutnya dengan tema berbeda."

Naruto masih tidak bisa memalingkan wajah kagetnnya ketika kilatan-kilatan blitz kembali memenuhi daerah sekitar panggung. Sejauh yang dia tahu, Sasuke sama sekali tidak pernah menunjukkan tulisannya kecuali waktu SMP dan SMA dulu. Dan tidak ada yang spesial dari tulisannya tersebut. Bagaimana mungkin sekarang dia ada di atas panggung dengan identitas sebagai penulis novel BL yang menjadi mega best seller? Hello? Apa dia memakai namanya sendiri untuk tulisan orang lain? Jahanam sekali kalau begitu!

Atau ini bohongan saja? Mungkin orang yang di depan hanya Sasuke KW. Ha ha. Mana mungkin Sasuke menulis novel BL?

Tunggu… Buat apa Naruto mengurusi Sasuke? Kenapa Naruto jadi banyak bertanya pada diri sendiri begini tentang Sasuke? Memangnya Sasuke siapanya? Bukan siapa-siapa lagi, 'kan? Yah, sudahlah. Yang penting Naruto tetap harus menunggu Neji yang sedang menghilang lagi entah ke mana.

Terlihat di sekitar panggung kalau para wartawan mulai mengacungkan tangan untuk mengeluarkan pertanyaan bagi Sasuke. Pertanyaan-pertanyaannya sebenarnya bukanlah pertanyaan sulit. Satu wartawan bahkan hanya bertanya, "Kenapa Anda memilih mengakhiri karir di genre tragedi? Apa hal tersebut ada hubungannya dengan kehidupan pribadi Anda?"

Naruto, sih, tidak peduli dengan apa pun jawaban yang akan dilontarkan Sasuke. Toh, barusan dia sudah meyakinkan dirinya lagi kalau Sasuke bukanlah siapa-siapanya lagi. Hanya saja, jawaban Sasuke membuatnya berjengit.

"Benar sekali seperti yang Anda katakan. Ini ada hubungannya dengan kehidupan pribadi saya," jawabnya terus terang dengan santai.

"Anda dikabarkan telah berpisah dari pasangan Anda. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengannya juga?" Pertanyaan lain dilontarkan.

Sasuke mengumbar senyum bisnisnya. Hal ini mulai sedikit-banyak melenceng dari jalurnya. Tapi Sasuke tetap terlihat tenang di panggung sana.

"Ya, saya dan pasangan saya telah berpisah beberapa tahun lalu. Perpisahan kami menyakitkan, membuat saya merasa telah menciptakan sebuah tragedi yang saya kira takkan berujung."

Suara keheranan keluar dari bibir beberapa tamu yang ada di sana.

"Bukankah Anda berpisah dengan pasangan Anda sekitar setahun yang lalu? Kenapa Anda menyebutnya 'beberapa tahun lalu'?" Tampaknya ada juga wartawan yang mengingat beritanya dengan cukup detail seperti itu.

Waktu di sekitar Naruto serasa berhenti.

Di atas panggung sana, senyum bisnis tak henti-hentinya dipajang Sasuke di wajahnya. Dia tampak siap untuk menghadapi pertanyaan apa pun, bahkan mengenai hal yang cukup pribadi seperti itu.

"Saya memiliki orang yang sangat saya cintai. Namun beberapa tahun lalu kami berpisah dengan cara yang sama sekali tidak menyenangkan bagi kedua belah pihak. Belakangan, saya akhirnya mengetahui keberadaannya lagi setelah sekian lama dia hilang ditelan bumi. Apa dengan situasi seperti ini saya masih punya hati untuk menulis tragedi lagi? Saya rasa sudah cukup banyak tragedi yang saya ciptakan. Saya ingin membuka lembar yang baru dengan orang tersebut, dan tentu saja bersama dengan genre baru."

Saat ada pertanyaan lain yang akan dilontarkan, editor Sasuke dengan segera mengumumkan bahwa sesi tanya-jawab suntuk Sasuke selesai, menyisakan banyak sekali misteri bagi para wartawan tersebut.

Entah kenapa, sekilas Naruto merasakan sepasang onyx yang agak jauh darinya itu menatapnya lembut sebelum pemilik onyx tersebut beranjak dari tempatnya. Tentu saja Naruto bergidik sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke mengetahui kehadirannya? Kalau benar dia sadar Naruto ada di sana, pasti Naruto akan didatangi dan 'diserang' lagi, 'kan?

Dan apa-apaan jawabannya itu? Bukannya mau terlalu pede, tapi bukankah Naruto yang dimaksud di jawabannya?

Ah, entahlah. Naruto sudah cukup pusing memikirkan fakta kenapa dia bisa melihat Sasuke di tempat yang dia kira takkan dijamah Sasuke. Belum fakta kalau novel yang dia lumayan sukai ternyata buatan Sasuke. Bayangkan bagaimana reaksi Kyuubi kalau mengetahuinya.

Neji, cepatlah kembali! Naruto ingin pulang saja sebelum ada hal buruk terjadi!

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Nikuman: Bakpao daging  
Seigyoku: Sapphire  
**

 **Hello, saya kembali dengan chapter 2. Maaf kalau warning di atas terkesan kasar, tapi saya Cuma ingin memastikan kalau semuanya dibaca dulu, sih. Takutnya ada yang nggak bisa baca ini ato itu, trus baca ff ini, tapi ternyata ada bagian yang jadi anti-nya. () #basedonpengalamanpribadi**  
 **Terima kasih buat semua yang sudah baca ff ini! Kali ini saya munculkan beberapa bintang tamu dari fandom lain. Cerita-cerita yang disebutkan itu memang sudah expired (!?) sebenernya. Kayak cerita Sekakoi, itu sudah chapter yang update sudah agak lama. Haikyuu juga sudah dari epi 6 season 2, trus Kurobasunya juga dari waktu trailer OVA 75.5. xD Ini, sih, ship pribadi saya sebenernya… Hahaha**

 **Terima kasih buat semua yang ngereview, ngefave, ngefollow. Saya kaget bener liat jumlahnya. (;w;) Yah, semoga nggak kapok. Kalo misal ada kata-kata atau kalimat saya yang kayaknya menyinggung atau bikin nggak enak hati waktu saya membalas, saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.**

 **Untuk yang login sudah saya balas di PM masing-masing. Terima kasih banyak! :D :D**

 **Untuk yang tidak login, saya balasnya jadi satu, ya! Maaf karena nggak disebut per nama, tapi saya coba rangkum x))) Dibaca semua, kok reviewnya. Dibaca sambil nyengir, malah. :D Pokoknya, buat reviewer login/nggak login, maupun silent reader sekalipun, semuanya terima kasih banyak! Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri mampir di tempat author gaje ini! Korekara mo yoroshiku onegaishimasu!**

 **Balesan review dari yang pada nggak login:**

 **Sasuke brengsek di sini, ngelukain perasaan Naruto dan nggak kelihatan nyesel**  
 **\- Iya, saya bikin Sasuke brengsek soalnya saya lagi sebel sama sosok Sasuke :p**

 **Lanjut, ya!**  
 **\- Dilanjut, kok. Cuma memang harus sabar menanti soalnya saya terhambat urusan di real life :(**

 **Ganbatte!**  
 **\- Ganbarimasu! :D Arigatou!**

 **Pengen lihat ada pihak lain yang merecoki pdkt Sasuke**  
 **\- Tentunya saya juga pengen ngemunculin orang itu! xD**

 **Ceritanya nyesek, bikin sakit perasaan**  
 **\- He he he... Asyik, bikin orang baper /eh**

 **Mana Menma? Kenapa mereka bisa cerai? Tolong dijelasin**  
 **\- Akan dijelasin, kok, sedikit-sedikit nantinya xD ditunggu aja, ya! xD**

 **Keseringan baca tema kayak gini yang entarnya balikan...**  
 **\- 'Kan sudah saya bilang, ini klise. Ha ha ha. Kalo nggak berkenan di hati, nggak usah dibaca nggak apa, kok. :) Saya, 'kan, fokus bukan ke endingnya, tapi ke proses ceritanya**

 **Kalo sasuke balikan sama naruto, ceritanya payah**  
 **\- Saya mah, kalo nulis cerita emang masih payah. Tapi kalo buat saya pribadi, kepantasan ending tergantung alurnya. Bisa jadi cerita yang tadinya ceria banget, endingnya super angst, ato sebaliknya. Tergantung bagaimana proses dan jalan ceritanya. :) Kalo misal nggak berkenan, nggak usah diterusin nggak apa, kok. :)**

 **Ceritanya ngga ada pemisahnya**  
 **\- Maaf sekali soal ini! Saya cek lagi yang sudah di FFN, ternyata pemisah yang sudah saya taruh, sama sekali nggak bisa terlihat setelah terpublish. :( Saya sudah pasang ulang pemisahnya. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan, ya!**

 **Naruto pantas bahagia, entah sama Sasuke atau sama orang lain yang bikin dia bahagia.**  
 **\- Yep! Saya juga maunya begitu, dong. Apa yang ditabur, itu yang dituai. fu fu**

 **Kayak yang di kehidupan nyata**  
 **\- Ya, bener banget. Beberapa tahun belakangan, kasus serupa mulai tambah banyak, tapi mereka masing-masing punya ending berbeda-beda, lho xD Miris, sih, tapi, yah...**

 **Buat Sasuke menderita**  
 **\- Saya lebih kejam dari karma (!?)**

 **Request Naru punya pacar, hamil, dkk**  
 **\- Noted requestnya xDD Makasih buat requestnya, ya!**

 **Berhasil bikin pembaca benci Sasuke, berhasil bikin nangis**  
 **\- Yaaaa, kobarkan terus api kebencian pada Sasukeeeeee! /ditabok**

 **Ntar, deh, semoga kebencian saya dan kebencian para pembaca ke Sasuke lenyap seiring bertambahnya petisi saya ke Kishimoto-sensei /eh xDDD Buat yang nangis, maaf, ya, saya menyeret Anda buat baper. Habisnya saya baperan sendiri, sih, biasanya ;w;**

 **Sasuke kayak ngga beneran cinta sama Naruto**  
 **\- Iya, ya... Harusnya di komik aslinya pun dia langsung cepet ngelamar Naruto sebelom ceritanya jadi ngaco begitu *nangis ga keruan***

 **Punya wattpad?**  
 **\- Saya ada wattpad, buat baca ceritanya Taz doang, tapi xD wkwkwkwkwk Ga tau cara publish di sana xD**

 **Ada jadwal update?**  
 **\- Untuk sementara nggak ada, karena ternyata ada hambatan baru yang nggak memungkinkan saya buka laptop setiap hari. () Tapi saya usahakan buat at least dua mingguan...**

 **Menma dan Nagato ciri-cirinya gimana?**  
 **\- Memang belum saya deskripsikan karena rencananya, sih, masih di chapter depan. Tapi ichiou, rambut Menma hitam, rambut Nagato merah.**

 **Kenapa sasuke dan menma menghasilkan anak yang rambutnya merah?**  
 **\- Karena di sini ceritanya di darah Nagato juga masih mengalir darah Uzumaki, seperti cerita aslinya. Ingat, Menma walo rambut hitam, dia masih Uzumaki juga.**

 **Kenapa Nagato anaknya?**  
 **\- Saya juga nggak tahu kenapa naroh Nagato buat jadi anaknya. Believe me, kalo tiap saya salah ngetik Nagato jadi Menma saya bakal dapet piring, saya mungkin sudah jadi pedagang piring. :p Tapi ini buat ketentuan cerita aja, kok. Tapi kalo jujur, sih, saya nikmatin cerita di mana Menma jadi anak Sasunaru**

 **Apa Naruto bakal jadi istri Sasuke dan ibu Nagato?**  
 **\- Oho... Mari kita tanyakan langsung ke Naruto di chapter2 selanjutnyaaa**

 **Ada ide gila Sasu ngurung Naru n bikin dia hamill, tapi Naru bisa kabur walau anaknya mati, trus jadi Gaanaru**  
 **\- Ho ho ho ho ide keren! xD Bikin jadi inget drama cd-nya kaji yuki jadi yandere yang ngelock nee-channya sendiri saking cintanya ;w; Ide gila noted! Sankyuu sudah nyumbang ide!**

 **Calon dengan review banyak**  
 **\- Ahahahahaha kayaknya di chap2 selanjutnya bakal pada trauma sama komen2 balesannya saya, deh, jadi trus mungkin bakal pada urung niat buat review lagi, takut saya balesnya terlalu edan xDDD /dor**

 **Jangan hiatus lagi**  
 **\- maunya begitu, sih ;w;**

 **Ada yang aneh sama perumpamaan Naruto tentang wanita hamil. Apa nagato bukan anak Sasuke?**  
 **\- Itu perumpamaan Naru, kok xD Soalnya dia kesel, orang ceritanya dia sudah mutusin buat nggak kenal lagi sama Sasuke, kok mendadak Sasuke seenaknya minta dia jadi ibunya Menma xD Nagato anaknya Sasuke, kok xD**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih.**

 **Chiimao13**


End file.
